


The Spectator

by Jastra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Blood, Child Death, Dark Levi, Death, Drama, Everyone dies painfully, I finished this!, Levi watches Carla Die, Levi won't stop killing people!, M/M, Murder, Obsession, Obsessive Levi, Poisoning, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), child eren, child mikasa, titan eats carla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:45:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi watched as the titan picked Eren's mother up from the debris. One move and he could cut the nape of the titan's neck and save Carla, but he didn't move a muscle, instead choosing to watch the titan eat the woman. He smiled, wanting nothing more than to see Carla get eaten by the monster so that she couldn't keep Eren from him anymore.</p><p>He'd remove everyone in his way in order to have Eren all to himself. But, as years pass by, the young adult's interest to join the survey corps becomes yet another obstacle.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Carla

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble fic :) thanks to Lizzp23 for beta reading this.

"Mother! No! Let go of me!" Eren yelled desperately as Hannes carried him and Mikasa away from their destroyed house and his mother who was still trapped beneath the heavy debris, unable to escape with them. No matter how much the young boy resisted and struggled against the blond guard, Hannes refused to let go of him. He was going to be carried to safety even if it was the last thing the tall man did.

"Hannes! Mother is still trapped! Let go of me!" Eren continued to yell in utter despair as he tried to reach out for his mother who was getting smaller and smaller as Hanner carried them away. The young boy's eyes widened in terror as the smiling titan walked closer, making the ground and nearby houses tremble with each step it took.

Carla didn't even feel the pain anymore due to the adrenaline that coursed through her veins. As the final moments of her life drew near, Carla could feel a sense of peace enter her mind, even if it was just momentary. If everything went well, Hannes would be able to save Eren and Mikasa and with her husband safe inside the wall Rosa...maybe Eren could have a normal life eventually.

"Eren, Mikasa! You have to survive!" She yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks as she watched Hannes carry her only child and Mikasa, who she loved like a member of her family, away. For a moment she felt nothing and barely barely heard the titan stop behind the house, ready to dig her out with its massive hands.

But then, when she had thought that she was ready to die, Eren's face refused to leave her mind and she clasped a hand over her mouth as the wonderful and heart warming memories of their peaceful family life pushed into her mind, as if urging her to continue fighting when there was no chance of survival.. It was a selfish and horrible thought but at her last moments, a part of her wanted to die holding her son; even if it meant that they'd go together.

"Eren…don't go." she cried quietly, feeling ashamed for wanting her son to stay with her in her final moments. No one could save her now.

Then, the titan used its strength to easily push the fallen house and the rubble off of her, picking the dark haired woman up like she was a toy. At first, Carla didn't resist of attempt to save her life. What could she do when even Hannes had not been brave enough to fight the titan? No one she knew in garrison had the courage to face the beasts.

As the titan lifted her, she got a good view of the city that was under attack. It would have been a beautiful if the titans had not been eating people who were fleeing the certain death. However, seeing Eren be carried to safety filled her heart again with calmness and made her ignore the scared masses that looked so tiny and helpless.

Eren was going to survive, she was sure of it. With Mikasa by his side, nothing could keep Grisha from finding their son. But, that sense of absolutely certainty was stolen away when the hazel eyed woman lifted her head slightly. On one of the roofs stood a short man with raven black hair who wore a green cape with two wings of freedom and held two swords in his hands.

Carla felt the cold fear enter her heart and her eyes widened in terror when she recognized the man. That height and body build....It had to be Captain Levi from the Survey Corps. No, not him, was all Carla could think and in an instant she started struggling, trying to get from the Titan's hold even though the drop was huge.

She saw in her mind's eye the memory of that man talking to her son and being friendly with him, but beneath that calm demeanor was monster waiting to come out and take her son away.

* * *

 

_Carla watched from the window of her house how Eren and Levi were sitting on a bench, the short adult man listening to Eren talk with a blank expression and initially it looked like he was ignoring him._

_She blinked in confusion when Eren leaned slightly closer with curious look in his eyes, saying something that made the dark haired man glance at her son and smile ever so slightly. Carla felt uneasy and worried when the Captain moved his hand to pet her son's head in a friendly manner. To most it was nothing more than a friendly gesture, but Carla felt like there was something hidden behind those calm grey eyes. The captain of the Survey corps was well known and respected, but she didn't trust him...Levi was dangerous._

_Levi turned his head to face the house in front of him once more and his grey eyes met Carla's hazel coloured ones and for a moment they just stared at each other with only the window between them. Carla felt a shiver run down her spine. The man's eyes were hollow as he stared blankly at her and harbored dark thoughts towards her._

* * *

 

"Let go of me!" Carla cried in despair, trying to hit the titan "Eren!"she yelled after her son, wanting to warn him about Levi. She had thought her son would be safe, but instead of titans he'd face another monster that was even worse. Titans were monsters resembling humans..but the captain was a true monster.

Levi stared the sight in front of him with blank expression and he was clearly feeling like this titan attack had been fate or good luck. He had come to save Eren, but it seemed like one of the guards had already managed to get him to the safety. _'Did the boulder get Grisha too?_ Levi couldn't help but wonder as he stared at the woman, but from the looks of it, the doctor had not been killed...otherwise Eren would have been screaming his name too.

Oh how he resented that woman. Of all the people she had to see the real him. On his way Levi had killed dozens of titans that had gotten into the city, just to get to Eren in hopes that he could take the kind young boy with him.

A part of him told him to move and save a human life and Eren's mother…but he didn't move a muscle and instead chose to watch whatever grotesque sight that would await. He wanted to laugh out loud and enjoy the scene before him to the fullest, but still...Carla was Eren's mother. He could at least show some respect towards her. It was almost amusing really. He had spent all these years fighting to save humanity from the titans and now he wanted nothing more than to see this titan eat its prey.

His grey eyes had a hollow look in them and he stared the smiling titan who pulled the struggling and fighting woman up towards its jaws.

"Eren!" Carla screamed, wanting to save his son from Levi who just observed everything calmly. With one simple move he could shoot his 3d maneuver gear and save the woman, but it was the last thing he wanted to do. "Please..." Carla begged Levi to save her but he ignored her and instead whispered "hurry up.." to the Titan.

Eren was too far away to hear his mothers words anymore and he clearly didn't see Levi so Carla turned to the captain during her final few moments, eyes filled with desperation. But still, in those eyes shone a flicker of hope that he'd still save her.

 _'Just die…'_ Levi thought, _'disappear'._ With Carla gone and the city thrown into chaos, no one would look out for few kids and dealing with the doctor would be a easy thing to do. He'd be just another victim of a titan attack. He turned to see Eren disappear into the distance with the guard and Mikasa. No one would care if an orphan went missing. Kids would drop dead in upcoming months no doubt.

"Please..don't hurt him.." Carla cried, closing her eyes and clasping a hand over her mouth when Levi turned his attention back to the woman about to be eaten.

Everything moved in slow motion to the captain, the adrenaline running through his veins heightening his senses and focus. The smiling titan put her into its mouth, slowly closing its jaw, the line of white teeth closing in around her mid section.

Levi couldn't tear his eyes from the sight and found himself feeling happy when the teeth pressed into her flesh, first drawing out blood until the upper and lower row met each other, tearing Carla in two. Blood splattered every where and few droplet hit Levi's face but he didn't even get startled. They were like rose petals.

The titan ate and Levi snapped out of the mesmerizing sight, quickly taking off with the 3d maneuver gear to save others who would pose no threat to him. Today the smiling giant would live.


	2. Grisha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I decided to write another chap just to get rid of Eren's father too! Yey!

Levi stared blankly at Eren, Mikasa and Armin who were huddled up in an alleyway near a market place where majority of the refugees stayed in. There were so many people that children easily got lost among the masses, but the dark haired man could always find those three easily. It had been few weeks after the titan attack and those who had fled inside the wall Maria were really having a hard time making it from one day to another. There was not much food to go around and those who the strenght tried to hoard supplies, making it harder for the rest of them. The three kids were doing Ok, but not great. If it wasn't for Eren's bullheadedness and Mikasa's skills and intimidating presence, they would have starved. Many children had already perished to disease and hunger. The weak simply got pushed aside.

The captain sighed quietly as he sat on the edge of the roof, eyeing Eren who was fighting with Mikasa again about something. 

 _'Arguing again..._ ' He thought, wanting nothing more than to grab the kid and take him to safety, somewhere where he wouldn't have to suffer, but he knew Eren would refuse to leave his friends behind, the damn brat. He had no interest towards Arlert or Mikasa who were just an annoyance and a distraction.

Perhaps it'd be good for the brat to endure the hardships for a while so that he'd be more willing to do as he wanted him to. The threat of the titans was very real, but the life went on despite that. Eren would no doubt join the army and survey corps once he was old enough; if he managed to survive, but Levi was going to ensure it. A part of Levi wanted to make Armin and Mikasa disappear too, but with his luck the two would just drop dead from some illness of hunger. He had not really killed Carla, but he sure had not attempted to save her either. Now that he knew he had contributed to Carla's death on certain level... it felt easier to think of helping things to proceed a bit. Perhaps he'd wait till Eren too was on the verge of giving up and then get him, showing up as a someone who saved him.

"Day dreaming about the target of your obsession again?" Erwin's slightly mocking voice suddenly said from nearby, making Levi glance at his commander with bored, unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't tell me you are jealous, Erwin." Levi replied softly to his friend with an annoyed look in his grey eyes as the blonde commander sat down next to him, both wearing hoods that Eren or others wouldn't recognize them.

"Any news?" Levi asked calmly, caressing the handle of his sword with no blades attached to it. He had killed numerous titans during the attack, but still, he longed to take one more life. The life of someone who could be a big threat to him.

"They've spotted Yeager in the outskirts of the Klorva District. Naturally he is looking for his family." Erwin said calmly, making Levi freeze for few seconds before quickly regaining control over himself.

The dark haired captain of the Survey Corps  turned to Erwin. "You won't have any objections to this then?"

Erwin seemed to be frustrated and sighed angrily, as if not believing what he was about to say.

"Just make it clean and after this; no more deaths caused by you." Erwin demanded but Levi's expression remained neutral.

"I didn't Kill Carla.." He stated coldly.

"But you didn't save her either." Erwin replied. He had not known Yeagers that well, but from what he had heard, Carla had been a kind and caring woman. His blue eyes focused on Eren who now being kicked by Mikasa, trying to protect himself from the over protective girl's wrath. The poor child.

Levi sighed and got up. Taking off with the help of his 3d maneuver gear, heading out to find Eren's father.

* * *

_Two men walked through the busy streets towards Yeager's house. In the distance, the district's bell rang loudly to mark the time and inform the citizens of the approaching evening.  The inhabitants of Shiganshina district greeted the doctor who was well known figure in there but the short man walking next to him got mainly curious glances and shy smiles from women. All of which were ignored._

_The two had been discussing the health of the members participating in the upcoming expedition and afterwards Yeager had invited Levi to join his family for a dinner. It was something that had become quite frequent recently in the captain's life and he wasn't really sure what to think of it. Carla clearly held no warm feelings towards him and seemed to conceal  the distaste she felt in her husband's presence. Her son on the other hand...the child always made him smile genuinely and was willing, no, craved to hear any stories he had to tell about what lied beyond the Wall Maria._

_He had never met anyone like Eren. He had undying fire and will to live inside him. The first time he had met the boy was burned in his mind permanently. He had been so young, yet when he had claimed that he'd kill all the titans in the world,  even he had believed his passion. Eren was someone he wanted to know and protect._

_Everyone around him met a horrible, painful and gruesome death. What was the point of even getting to know anyone if they'd just die in titan's hands?_

_He wouldn't let that happen to Eren._

_"I feel like I should decline your invitation. I've taken too much of your family's time during the past few weeks." Levi replied to the doctor who opened the front door._

_"Nonsense! Carla always enjoys guests and Eren will be more than happy to have you join us." Grisha stated, gesturing Levi to join them inside._

_The short man closed his eyes for a moment and sighed. He'd do anything to have Eren become his family._

_The doctor smiled in a friendly manner when Levi finally made his decision to join them and got up the steps to the door._

_"You should find some nice young lady and have a family." Grisha laughed, knowing that the younger man had no time to think of such things, but it certainly wouldn't hurt him._

_Levi's eyes got a hollow look in them as he looked at the table set for 4._

_"Maybe I will."_

* * *

 

Grisha was walking through the busy, teeming streets that were filled with people. Most were refugees with no place to go to, but there were also merchants and guards.

Grisha reminded himself that he was one of them too with his home destroyed. During his search, one of the survivors of Shiganshina district had told him what had happened. Apparently house had been destroyed completely, but they had not known whether his wife and son had been inside. There was hope that Eren and Carla were still alive. The long haired doctor stopped to help a young child and her mother, trying to bring some comfort with his skills, but there was little he could do with limited supplies. He had been asking around if anyone had seen Eren or Carla, but all he had gotten were few rumors about 3 kids that might have been Eren, Mikasa and Armin in one of the nearby districts.

The doctor didn't see the short figure on the roof, eyeing him with blank, cold expression  and when Grisha turned to an alley way to take a short cut, the figure moved, shooting his 3d maneuver gear and landing behind Grisha, the hood on to conceal his face.

Grisha stopped when he heard the sound of wire reeling and someone land behind him, turning around to see a short figure with the Survey Corp outfit on him.

The eye glassed doctor stared at the short figure for few seconds. _'Could that be?'_

"Levi?" Grisha asked, finally recognizing the captain of the Survey Corps and his friend. He had known the other man for a couple of years and he was a frequent guest at dinner table. It was truly admirable how often Levi had time to spend with Eren and chat with him, encouraging the boy in many ways.

"Grisha." The grey eyed captain replied with a small nod, not taking his hood off.

The doctor looked relieved and walked to Levi in few steps placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I'm so glad to see you. So many are dead that it is a relief to see few familiar and friendly faces." Grisha said before turning serious.

"I have to ask you this though, have you seen Carla or Eren? I wasn't with them that day and I've been trying to look for them for the past few weeks..there are just too many missing people and know one seems to know anything." The doctor said, fearing that the shorter man wouldn't have any news or just bad ones.

Levi sighed and nodded " The city is still in chaos and bodies are being recognized. The titans may have stopped killing people for now but disease and hunger are claiming more people." he replied.

He noticed how tense Levi was even though he tried to hide it, making the doctor fear that the captain had some bad new to tell him.

"Grisha, I need to talk you somewhere in private, away from prying eyes." Levi stated all emotionless to the doctor's worry. Something had happened to his family...he was sure of it.

The two soon found themselves in an isolated abandoned house that was filled with dust; a place the dark haired captain had picked up in advance.

Their steps echoed in the abandoned place. The setting sun cast heavy shadows and orange hue over the rooms.

"Levi, tell me, what happened to my family." Grisha asked calmly but inside he was in turmoil. "Is Eren...?"

The shorter man shook his head "Eren is fine. He got carried away by a garrison guard with Mikasa, they are safe, for now." Levi replied calmly, the 3d maneuver gear feeling suddenly very heavy on him and he had to fight the urge to put his hand on the handle of his sword.

Grisha looked relieved, knowing that his son was safe, but Levi had to have some bad news to him as well.

"How about Carla?" The doctor demanded from the hooded man. Levi's behavior was odd for sure. Why was he hiding his body under the cloak.

Levi's grey eyes seemed to be genuinely filled with regret. "I watched her die..." he said simply.

Grisha looked devastated, covering is face with his hand. His love had died in the attack.

"How?" he asked, not sure he wanted to know.

"I watched how a titan devoured her. It picked her up from the debris of your destroyed house and ate her." Levi said. It felt like he had to confess his crime to someone, even if he'd never be forgiven, not that he needed to. What ever gods there might exist would certainly drag him to hell for what he had done to Eren thus far. He was about to take the last member of his family from him.

Grisha was quiet, inhaling deeply before saying "Thank you for telling me this.  I'm sure there was nothing you could have done to save her.." He said, thinking that Levi had been too late to save Carla. Even if he was talented at killing titans, even Levi couldn't save everyone.

Levi lifted his head slightly, wanting to admit everything.

"I watched her die and did nothing." he admitted to the man he was about to murder and whose son he'd no doubt destroy in process.

Grisha looked shocked.

"What?" He couldn't even recognize his old friend anymore. Levi had known the Yeagers for a long time and now his behavior had changed drastically.

"I was there, standing on the roof as the titan pick her up and you know what, Grisha..she begged me to save her and I did nothing." Levi said, mad look in his usually expressionless eyes.

Why was Levi doing this? Had the titan attack shocked him this much? He was a soldier, used to see these things. Only then did it dawn on the doctor why his friend was acting this way. This was how Levi really felt. His expression grew stoic and cold when he understood fully what Levi had done and what he was certainly going to do to him as well.

"Why?" The eye glassed doctor demanded. 

"Eren." was the only answer Grisha received, making his heart beat faster and adrenaline course through his veins. He'd never let Levi have his son...The young doctor looked quite calm and collected, but beneath the calm surface was pure chaos. His mind was racing with all the different possible outcomes but in the end, it all came to which one of the made it out alive. If he died, Eren's fate would be sealed for certain. He had to make it out alive some how, not matter what it took!

"So the titans provided you a good chance." Grisha replied in casual manner, grasping the scalpel he hand in his pocket. He knew it was useless but he'd not go down without a fight.

"Yes, I guess they did." Levi said, his grey eyes void of any emotion as he pulled out his twin swords and lunged towards the long haired doctor.

It was over in seconds. Grisha yelled in pain and horror when one of the captain's razor sharp blades dug into his side tearing the flesh apart while the other was thrust straight through his body.

The blades stopped, and Grisha found himself breathing painfully, each inhale rasped and he felt his lungs filling with blood. This clearly was his end.

Levi stood still. His expression remained cold and calm even when the doctor coughed up blood, some of it landing on the captain's uniform.

As he started to lose his consciousness, Grisha found himself wishing that Eren would die so that he wouldn't have to live on without them in the hands of this monster.

"Begone.." Levi muttered as he pulled out his swords, blood splattering across the room as Grisha fell to the floor dead, his blood slowly pooling beneath him. The eye glasses shattered and some of the pieces pierced the dead man's eyes and skin painfully.

"Tsk...it will take ages to get these clean..." Levi sighed, eyeing his swords before glancing down at the man, kicking the dead doctor's head slightly, pressing his foot on top of Grisha's head so that the low heel of his boots dug slightly into the forehead.

"Good riddance."


	3. Mikasa & Armin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> re uploaded this after making few changes. Big thanks to anabonnana for giving me a better idea about how Levi should approach this.

"Please, I'm willing to do any work." Eren pleaded, trying to seek work from yet another merchant in the district. Days had passed since someone had offered him any menial tasks to perform in order to get few pieces of bread or other items to take back to his friends. The young Yeager boy was getting desperate after everyone had turned his offers down this week so far.

"Just get out of my store, you brat, I got nothing for you." The middle aged man muttered angrily, refusing to even look at the hungry, tired and dirty young boy who had lost quite lot of weight, yet the will to live and fire in his eyes refused to die out. He'd fight to the bitter end.

Eren gritted his teeth angrily, clenching his fists and refused to back down. He had been looking for work and food the whole day and this was his last chance to get something today. So far, he had stolen food only a couple of times, but people were extra alert during this time of year when supplies were scarce. He had been caught in a couple of districts and the merchants recognized him there now. They were all hostile now.

"Please, my friends will die if I don't bring them any food or medicine! I'm sure you have some work I could do!" Eren tried once more, refusing to return to Mikasa and Armin empty handed, if he did...he wouldn't be able to bear it.

The two had been sick and hungry for days now and they tried to mask their disappointment whenever he returned empty handed. They'd tell him that it was ok and that it wasn't his fault. Yet, his friends couldn't fully hide the look of desperation and disappointment they felt, knowing that they'd have to endure yet another day of cold and hunger.

"I said get out! They aren't the first or last ones to perish. As I said, I got nothing for a scrawny thing such as yourself." the man yelled angrily, pointing at the door, refusing to even look at the small boy.

Eren's green eyes lost some shine as he stared the merchant with blank, emotionless expression.

"I see how it is. Thanks anyways." The boy muttered before turning around and heading towards the door. The man had probably seen young kids falling like leaves and probably just couldn't bear seeing it anymore. He had witnessed too much, so it was easier to just ignore everyone and thus make the problem disappear.

Eren shivered when he opened the door to the district. The cool winter wind blew harshly through the dark, lightless streets as he made his way towards his friend's hiding / living space.

Winter had come to the walled city and the death rate had only increased as the food supplies slowly ran out. The weak and hungry quickly caught sickness and disease, dying alone and in cold, but in so leaving more hope for the other folks who had escaped the area between wall Maria and Rosa. Less people meant more food for the rest.

The three of them had been lucky so far, but when the winter came, things had taken a turn for worse. Mikasa and Eren had been able to work and earn a meager living even when Armin had caught the spreading sickness, growing weaker by the day. The two young and strong children knew that at this rate, the young blond boy would be only a burden for them, unable to work even if he recovered from his illness. He'd be too weak to do any physical labor if he didn't make a full recovery and regain his strength quickly.

The two of them had worked even harder to help Armin, refusing to let the blond boy suffer and die. They had managed ok, but when Mikasa suddenly caught whatever Armin had, Eren was put into a tight spot. With both of them now bedridden with high fever, he had to work alone. The image of his friends resting beneath the blankets, suffering and fighting for their lives was burned in Eren's mind.

_'Why does this have to continue? I just want my friends to be ok.'_

' _I'm so hungry...'_  Eren thought as he walked through the empty streets and alleyways, his shoes leaving small prints on the thin layer of snow on the ground. The little food he had brought back to their place, he had given to Mikasa and Armin, choosing to endure the hunger in order to keep his friends strong.

 _'Even the merchants can see that I'm soon too weak to work.."_  Eren thought desperately, hugging his body slightly; he could feel his bones more so than normally.

It was so cold and dark, the white snow falling from the sky endlessly. Eren turned to an alley way to get some shelter from the wind that bit particularly harshly this night. The young boy wrapped his dirty cloak around him tighter. He was so hungry, cold and tired. If someone came and offered him a warm bed and food at any price, he'd probably jump on the chance just to get a moment of rest.

"I don't want to die...I don't want Mikasa or Armin to die." the young boy whispered and unknowing to him, someone was watching him; a person that had been observing his progress for months now, enjoying seeing the boy suffer and fight, waiting for a perfect moment to approach him.

He had tried his best all day and the moon was already traveling across the dark, starry sky. He didn't want to return to his friends empty handed, he just couldn't!

Eren found himself wiping his eyes slightly, tears forming in them.

 _'I'm not going to cry.._ ' Eren snapped in his mind angrily, stopping to stand in the middle of the dark alleyway, not hearing someone approach him from behind.

* * *

Levi slowly approached the small boy in the dark alley way, not wanting to startle the young thing.

He had watched his prey from afar for months now, witnessing how he slowly lost hope and how his friends' health deteriorated. It was now his time to act, Eren wouldn't survive alone much longer and he would not let the target of his obsession suffer any longer than neccessary. He couldn't hold back any longer. With Grisha and Carla out of picture, no one would come to take Eren from him. He needed to feel Eren's weak and tired body press against him and keep him safe. The boy was his and his alone. He was going to be Eren's whole world.

Levi approached his prey casually, knowing that he'd be a welcome sight. He noticed that they boy was crying slightly. How delightful.

"Eren, is that you?" He asked softly, as if not quite recognizing the child.

The kid straightened his back and almost jumped before slowly turning around to face him, those green eyes wide with surprise. For a brief moment he merely stared at him, not quite believing his eyes that saw a familiar figure standing there.

' _Poor Eren, you probably haven't seen a friendly face for months now...'_

"Levi?" The young thing asked, not trusting his eyes. He approached him carefully to see better. It was so dark already, but the moon and few street lights lighted the area enough for him to see that it was really the captain.

Levi knelt down to get on a same level as Eren when he saw the child rush towards him once he recognized him, hugging him tightly.

"Levi! I thought I'd never see you again." the young, green-eyed boy exclaimed, pressing his head against the captain's shoulder. Eren rarely cried anymore, knowing that he simply had to endure everything, but now that he was being held by the man who was very important to him and his family, he couldn't help but let out few muffled sobs but quickly regained his composure.

Levi sighed gently, wrapping his arms around the boy, enjoying the feeling of the small frame pressing against his. Eren's scent was as intoxicating as ever.

 _'Its ok now, I've got you'_  Levi thought, wanting to take Eren somewhere warm and make him feel comfortable. He had suffered enough, he was ready.

"What took you so long?" The boy asked with a sad expression as he pulled back from the hug, his gaze lowering a bit.

"I'm sorry Eren, I thought Dr. Yeager had found you...If I had known you had to endure this all by yourself, I'd would have sought you out sooner." Levi murmured, knowing very well that he had disposed of Grisha's body so that no one would ever know what happened to him. The boy's eyes had a small spark of life in them when he heard his father mentioned.

"Have you seen dad? I haven't seen him since that day." The young, dark haired child inquired, desperately wanting answers.

Levi petted boy's hair gently, loving how the small spark of hope quickly died out when he spoke "Months ago..I thought he had found you, looks like he didn't make it." the captain said calmly, taking the boy's hand.

"Come with me...I'll take you somewhere safe and warm."

Eren's expression was relieved and brightened up instantly when he heard about warmth and safety. Levi felt satisfied when Eren took the hand he offered to him, ready to go with him, but..to his disappointment, after few steps the kid started to hesitate, looking over his shoulder.

"I..I can't..not without Mikasa and Armin.." Eren stated, clearly wanting to get out of the cold and wind, but refusing to do so if his friends had to suffer.

 _'I see...so that's how it is. You'd pick them over me.'_  Levi thought sadly, starting to harbor malicious thoughts. His grey eyes darkening slightly; He had battled with this decision for weeks now and it looked like he'd have to break one promise he made to Erwin. He couldn't have Eren pining after Mikasa or Armin. There was no room for other people.

"This place isn't safe for you, I'll get them later. I promise" The short, dark haired man insisted and felt sudden anger when the kid let go of his hand and took few steps backwards, shaking his head a bit.

"No! I refuse to leave them behind. If I don't bring them something, Armin and Mikasa, they could die." the boy said desperately, clearly worried about his friends.

Levi wanted to hit the boy and drag him with him back to the headquarters to lock him up in his room so that he'd never be able to leave him. The adult man found himself clenching his fists slightly and forced his body to relax. Despite his dark thoughts, Levi remained calm, his expression unreadable.

 _'I guess it is the only way then.'_  He thought.

With a sigh, the captain finally reached his decision and knelt down once more to be on the same level as Eren, searching his backpack for money and all rations he could spare.

"Here, this is all I have for now, there is a apothecary in this district." The short man said with his eyes void of any emotion as he handed the food and purse of money to the young boy who took them with his cold and shaking hands.

A sick and dark satisfaction warmed his heart as their hands caressed each other slightly. The boy would take care of the last problem in his way himself.

"Really, Levi? Thank you so much. Mikasa, Armin and I stay near the docks in this district. I'm sure they are strong enough to move after I give these to them!" Eren said, smiling first time in months. The smile was tired and it was clear that the boy had endured a lot. His body was at its limits. But that all would change soon.

_'Don't worry Eren...soon you'll never have to suffer anymore and it doesn't matter if you'll hate me for the rest of your life. You are mine.'_

The adult man with few lines around his eyes watched the boy dash towards the store Levi had mentioned. This way Eren would never suspect him. He'd have his unquestioned love.

* * *

_An old man smoked his pipe, taking a moment to consider the offer the short man had made him. He had been dealing with black-market poisons and drugs all his life, but this was the most peculiar requests he had encountered so far. Usually his customers, asking for these kinds of a favors were young, desperate mothers. He sighed after hearing the description of the children, how much they weighted and what age they were._

_"I have other, more gentle options...but, you are being very specific so I will not inquire further." the man said as he exhaled some smoke, eyeing the grey eyed captain who stood there on the other side of the counter, staring at him with a blank expression._

_"I would have asked for it, if I wanted it." he replied coldly, wanting to get results with minimal questions._

_The man sighed once more but eventually turned around to go through many vials and bottles that rested on the wooden shelves and drawers, mixing them into an empty glass bottle._

_"I pity the child you are after, doing this to his friends..." The man muttered, but it was clear he didn't care. He didn't say no to a good amount of money. Getting rid of few street kids wasn't that big of deal anyways._

_Levi's grey eyes stared the old man's back and he knew that he'd have to get rid of him later._

* * *

Eren entered the apothecary, pulling the heavy door open to be instantly greeted by a scent of mixed herbs and medicines.

Behind the counter stood an old man who was smoking a pipe, eyeing him long and hard, probably taking him for a beggar.

"Can I help you, young man?" The man asked quite gently. Eren hesitated for a moment before stepping forward with determined look in his eyes.

"I'd like to buy some medicine for my friends." He said to the old man. "They've been bedridden for days, too weak to move."

"I see...must be the epidemic." The merchant pondered out loud as Eren described the symptoms to him. "Do you have the money? That cure isn't easy nor cheap to make you know." The man inquired, expecting a payment for his work. His eyes widened slightly when the boy showed him the money. He acted all surprised.

"That's a lot of money for a street kid, how exactly did you get that?" He asked, knowing very well that the short man had given the child the money, it was the other half of his payment.

Eren looked a bit worried, knowing that the man probably suspected him of robbing someone and the merchants didn't want to get involved with stolen goods. If he didn't get the medicine now, he wouldn't be able to find another store in time.

"Captain Levi of the Survey Corps gave this to me in order to get medicine for my friends...please, I promise I didn't steal this." The young boy explained, wishing that he wouldn't be turned away. The man gave him a long, calculating stare before his expression softened slightly.

"You are the doctor's son, aren't you?" The merchant suddenly asked, finally recognizing Eren, his father had been his customer many times and they had done business together. But, despite knowing his father, that didn't change his intentions of selling the kid the product the captain wanted him to get. Poor thing. Money ran the city, especially at a time like this.

"I am." Eren said all surprised, not sure what to think of the man's sad smile. He probably just felt bad for him.

"I worked with your father, so I know you are a trustworthy lad...now, wait a moment, I will mix the medicine for your friends. I think I'll be able to make two doses with this amount of money." The old man murmured, turning to prepare the dose for two.

* * *

"Mikasa, Armin!" Eren yelled as he entered the abandoned building where his friends stayed in. The two kids were resting on the floor around a small fire with blankets and coats wrapped around them, too weak and hungry to move.

"Eren?" Mikasa asked weakly and Armin too lifted his gaze a bit. The two had lost a good amount of weight and Armin looked practically malnourished.

"I ran into Levi! He is going to help us...he gave me food and money so that I could get you two this medicine." The healthy boy said happily and even his friends' expressions brightened slightly despite them having a high fever. "He is coming to fetch us later."

"Really? We will be ok then?" Armin asked weakly as Eren placed the supplies near the fireplace for them to see, nodding to the other boy's words.

"For sure...here you go, drink this, the merchant said that there is enough for you two." The young boy said as he carefully picked up the medicine bottle and took the top off. The liquid inside smelled sweet and there was no way any child would refuse such a treat.

"Mikasa, here." Eren whispered as he divided the bottle of medicine between the girl and the blond boy until it was empty.

Mikasa looked a bit tired when she finished her portion of the medicine, giving the rest to Armin who emptied the bottle with one gulp.

"Thanks Eren..that tasted really sweet." The blond boy murmured all tired and weak. The young Yeager kid just gave him a small tired smile. He then took the rations and shared them between the three of them, giving Armin and Mikasa slightly bigger postions in secret. It was almost like a feast for the three of them; they had not been this well fed in ages.

When they were done, Eren added few pieces of wood into the fire and stoked it as his friends continued resting, leaving him to keep watch for a while until he too started to get drowsy, his eyes slowly pressing shut despite trying his all to stay alert.

Some time passed, but Mikasa's and Armin's condition didn't seem get any better, in fact...the two started breathing heavily, having hard time getting enough air. Something was clearly wrong.

Eren, who had almost fallen asleep, was startled when Mikasa woke up from her slumber, coughing violently and rolling onto her side, gasping and whimpering in agonizing pain.

"M..Mikasa?" The young boy asked all tired before noticing that Armin's condition too started to worsen. The blond kid had curled up slightly, gritting his teeth together in pain as he tried to keep the coughs in.

 _'Is this just another cough fit?' Eren_ wondered, but when it didn't pass and the two only seemed to get worse, he stood up, watching his friends all worried.

"Armin? Are you alright?" he asked, unsure what to do. His friends looked sick...really sick.

"Eren...what did you giv..give us, it hurts so bad." Mikasa whimpered in pain to Eren's horror. The young, green-eyed boy rushed his friends' side, wanting to do something in order to help them, but what could he do? He had no idea what was causing this but...surely it couldn't be the medicine.

"I don't understand, the man said that it would help! You should be feeling better." Eren cried out, trying to hold Mikasa's head up, but was paralyzed in fear when his friend suddenly coughed up a massive amount of blood...a good portion of it landing onto his face and body .All Eren could do was watch in utter shock and fear as his adoptive sister and good friend both started couching up blood and gasp desperately for air.

Armin was coughing and spitting blood onto the dirty, cold wooden floor in amounts that was truly sickening and there didn't seem to be end for it. Mikasa was practically drowning in her blood and Eren's attempts to turn her head to the side to help her were futile.

Her eyes were filled with hate and so were Armin's...did..did they think he had intentionally gotten rid of them!?

"No no no..Mikasa please don't die! Armin! I didn't do this!" The young Yeager yelled. He was desperately wanting to help his friends, but there was nothing he could do. He was utterly helpless and could only watch how his friends suffered.

Mikasa lifted her gaze up, looking at Eren with anger and hate burning in her dark eyes. The young boy felt fear and despair grip his heart, he didn't want his friends to think he had intentionally poisoned them!

"Eren..why.." Mikasa tried to say before she had to throw up and cough blood. When the dark haired boy tried to help her, the girl lashed out at him with her last strength, not wanting his help. Mikasa crawled on the floor slightly, trying to get up, but it was no use. Finally losing what ever remained of her strength, she fell lifelessly onto the floor with glassy eyes, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

She was gone...and so was Armin.

"Mikasa..Armin.." Eren tried, but his friends who were covered in their own blood didn't answer, they were dead...

Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi had followed him from the moment they had parted ways, watching him feed the poison to his friends. He had sat on a roof, ignoring the cold wind to witness the moment his competition was taken care off. He had watched the gory scene and enjoyed it to the fullest. He had finally taken care of the last people who could keep Eren from him. He was now the only one the dark haired boy could turn to. He'd either accept him or die alone in the cold.

The poor, blood covered boy who just sat there in shock, unable to understand what had happened and why. One moment his friends had been sleeping peacefully, the next...they lied dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood.

Slowly, the realization of what had occurred started to settle in and the boy lifted his hands, placing one small hand over his mouth to hold back a scream of terror and agony. His friends had died a horrible, painful death, probably thinking that he had purposely given them something bad in order to get rid of them. It all had happened so fast that it felt as if this all was just a bad nightmare. This was all his fault.

 _'This has to be a dream..I'm going to wake up any moment now and Mikasa will tell me that it is alright..'_ Eren thought, fighting back tears as stared at the girl's dead body that lied in front of him, looking at him with empty, dead eyes.

"No no..this can't be happening! Not you two too, please! I got no one left!" Eren cried out, trying to get Mikasa's lifeless form to move, but it was no use.

He didn't see the short man behind him, leaning against the door frame all relaxed, clearly enjoying the view. After a moment of admiration, Levi entered the room with "slightly shocked" expression.

"Eren, what happened here?" He asked quietly. His tone was calm and normal, but one could detect a small hint of shock and worry. Seeing dead children would have been enough to shock even the most experienced guards, but Levi barely batted an eye.

The young boy turned his head when he heard Levi's calm and collected voice behind him. The short, black haired man who was in full gear, probably prepared to take them away from this cold and horrible place to somewhere safe, but it was too late now.

"Levi?" The boy asked, voice trembling slightly.

Eren was too shocked to fully understand what was going on around him, not moving a muscle when the adult man approached him. The boy was now weak and vulnerable both physically and mentally. He would do whatever Levi wanted him to.

"What happened here?" He asked gently, stopping next to his prey, giving him a sidelong glance.

Eren started trembling, barely able to form any words as he gasped for air, almost starting to hyperventilate.

"Its all my fault! The medicine that man gave me, it didn't help... It only made them sicker." Eren whimpered, looking at the empty glass bottle that was on the floor. Levi pulled out a small piece of cloth from his pocket and picked the container up, inspecting and smelling it a bit.

"I see...poison." He murmured, looking at the younger male to see his reaction and to his satisfaction the boy's shocked expression turned into pure despair.

He i had poisoned his friends.

"Why..Why would someone do this? " Eren asked, burying his face into his small hands, wanting to die. "Mikasa...Armin." he whispered desperately"I don't want to be alone. I'm so sorry, I didn't wish this. Why couldn't you come sooner, if you had, they'd still be..." Eren started, but trailed off when Levi knelt down in front of him, pulling the child into his protective embrace.

"I'm sorry Eren." he said simply, but in truth, he was anything but sorry.

The young, broken thing, fought back the tears as he felt he captain's comforting heart beat and warm body. His green eyes had lost all light and were like dark pools.

"I got no one else anymore...don't leave me, Levi, please." Eren murmured, grasping the older man's uniform slightly. He didn't want to let go of him, else Levi too would disappear or die. "Let me go with you.."

"Shh...it will be alright Eren, you'll be safe now..I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. You won't lose me." The short man whispered as he pulled the child's light body tighter against his. "I'm not going to leave you, that's a promise."

The small body was trembling in his embrace, cold and weak. No one would be able to take Eren from him now, they were family now and he had the boy's undivided attention and love. Eren was dependent on him now, and he'd make sure it would stay that way forever.

Levi petted the boy's soft cheek gently when he pulled back, giving the child a small and rare smile before pressing his lips feather lightly against Eren's. The boy was too shocked in traumatized to even realize what he was doing.

Eren's eyes were hazy, his expression hollow as he thought of who had given him the medicine, no, poison. Slowly, the sadness and agony he felt was pushed aside by rage and hate. That man was going to pay for what he had done to his friends, he'd make sure of it.

"Levi, can I ask you a favor.", I want you to kill that merchant for giving me that poison, please., I'll do anything, just...do to him what he did to Mikasa and Armin." Eren whispered, gripping Levi's jacket with his small hands. "Make it painful..as painful as possibly." he hissed, feeling nothing but hate.

"I'll do as you wish Eren. Everything will be ok now."

With that, the dark haired captain then picked his small body up gently and protectively. He'd love healing the boy's broken body and mind.

"Lets go home."


	4. Tool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter killed me T.T So long and complicated chapter, I'm sure it is filled with all kinds of nasty mistakes I just can't pick. For some reason, no matter what I did, I'm not satisfied with this. Might be the length of the chapter that gets to me.
> 
> I may write an epilogue with teen Eren wanting to join the army. Levi probably won't like that.

Levi held Eren's limp body tightly against his as he carried the sleeping or unconscious child inside a house he had claimed as his own. On the outside, the two storey tall building looked worn down, abandoned even, but inside, it was well cleaned and maintained, making it almost feel like a home. A practical one with minimal furniture, but home none the less.

The dark haired captain ran his hand through Eren's hair as the child rested his head against his shoulder. The younger male's eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, as if he was in pain. No doubt Eren had a high fever and only now did the captain notice just how light the boy he was carrying was. The Yeager kid had lost a lot of weight over the harsh months and his were bones were almost showing.

 _'He probably has not eaten properly in months.'_  He thought, giving Eren almost a dreamy look, wanting to nurture the boy back to health. "Don't worry, Eren, as long as you are mine, there is nothing you have to worry about.'

When the young young child let out a small whimper, his new owner pressed his hand against the boy's forehead. It was burning, a clearly sign that the small thing had a high fever and would need plenty of rest and medicine in order to get better. Levi's grey eyes had a content and obsessive look in them as he carried his captive up the stairs and towards a small room where he could recover in peace and safety.

The cold and merciless wind howled outside the house and the countless snow flakes rushed past the window, giving the small and warm house truly a cosy feeling. Snow was piling up on the streets, blocking the small alleyways and making the windows white. It felt like the storm and snow were isolating them from the rest of the world. It was a welcomed feeling.  The captain of the survey corps had carried Eren through that same snow storm and the freezing wind had left the kid's unprotected body cold and shivering.

As Levi walked through the small corridor, past bath room and small tool closet, he saw Erwin waiting for him next to the door to the room he was headed into. The tall blond man was leaning  against the wall and gave Levi a cold stare when he saw him. THe commanded quickly straightened his back and took few steps towards Levi, wanting to confront him about something.

The shorter male stopped and held Eren protectively, wondering if Erwin was going to take the green eyed angel from him. He could try...

Erwin hesitated for a moment, but when he saw, that Eren was unconscious, he frowned angrily.

"I told you, no more deaths, Levi." Erwin grunted angrily, only to sigh in frustration. "Two children... You are out of control." The commander continued sternly, eyeing the poor and thin boy with pity. Levi could see it in his commander's eyes. He thought Eren would find only sadness with him. He'd prove him wrong.

The younger man's expression darkened and he held the child more tightly against his athletic and lean body. Eren was his family now, he had no one else and if the child eventually managed to form other relationships to people, he'd make sure those ties would be severed. He'd get rid of everyone who tried to take Eren from him.

"I gave Eren a chance to go with me, but he chose them. I did what I had to." Levi replied without any emotion, his grey eyes hollow. He felt slightly cornered and on the edge. If he wasn't holding Eren, his hand would be on the handle of his sword, ready to defend himself from Erwin who seemed to be visibly disturbed by his words.

"You got what you desired and you better make the best of it. If I find out he is suffering in your care, I will have to step in." Erwin grunted before walking past the two, giving Eren one last displeased look. The tall blond man had the usual stoic mask, but Levi who had known him for a long time know saw past it, those small lines on his forehead, indicating worry for Eren. He wouldn't talk. If someone found out about what the captain had done, Erwin's head would be on the block as well for letting this all happen.

It was all completely unnecessary of course. Eren had nothing to fear, not any more. He would never hurt his love and family.

"I did them a favor.." Levi muttered as Erwin headed towards the stairs, stopping only a for few seconds before continuing. He wanted nothing to do with the two.

Once the captain was sure that Erwin was gone, they stepped inside the medium sized room that was decorated with practicality in mind, but it didn't make it any less cosy or comfortable, in fact, it looked absolutely wonderful and comforting for anyone who had come from the cold wind and snow.

Eren's breathing got more heavy and he mumbled something in his delirious and feverish state. Levi moved over to the bed and pulled the covers off before resting his prize onto the soft, warm and dry bed that had to felt luxurious to a child who had lived on the streets for months. Eren was filthy, but he managed to resist the urge to scrub the boy clean there and then. He'd give him a proper warm bath when he had recovered a bit.

A dark thought crossed his mind. Perhaps he should keep Eren in this state and prolong his illness as long as possible to make sure he was completely dependent on him, yes, that sounded wonderful.

 _'I want you to look at me like you need me, like there is no one else in the world for you.'_  Levi thought as he caressed the sleeping boy's jaw and hair gently. However, when Eren started to thrash slightly restlessly in his sleep, Levi sighed and felt his forehead again. It was even hotter now.

Within few minutes he had fetched a small bowl of cold water a piece of cloth that he submerged into the water before pressing it gently against Eren's forehead to ease his condition.

Levi, sure that Eren is unconscious, looked at the window absentmindedly, hypnotized by the dancing and racing snow flakes against the dark background.

"You really hurt me, Eren, choosing your friends over me..." he whispered quietly. The room and the house were eerily quiet not and the man in his late twenties let out a small sigh of relief, placing his hands onto his knees as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You forced my hand...but I forgive you, after all, you are still a young and foolish child." Levi murmured gently with dark, gleaming look in his eyes.

"We have all the time now to mend our wounds."

* * *

Couple of days passed and Eren's condition improved slowly. He regained consciousness, but each time he woke and remembered what had happened, he broke down into a sobbing mess. He had reached his breaking point and Levi would eventually have to pick up the pieces and mend the boy's broken heart and mind.

Levi watched the boy who had curled up beneath the soft and warm blanket, staying warm and cosy. He felt so grateful for Levi, but cried because Mikasa or Armin couldn't be there with him. The raven black haired captain had been kind enough to come and save him, but because of his good and trusting nature, that man, no...he had killed his friends.

He was still feverish, and completely dependent on the captain who refused to leave his side. Levi was so good to him, re assuring and making sure he was ok.

 _'It is all my fault, if I had not given Mikasa and Armin that poison, none of this would have happened. They'd be here with me.'_ Eren thought and sobbed a bit, curling into a ball beneath the blanket, feeling Levi's hand rest on his body comfortingly through the covers.

"Eren, I'm sorry your friends can't be here, I know how hard it must be for you." Levi muttered emotionlessly, feeling only glad that those kids were gone. "I've lost so many friends as well, and I'd give anything to have them here with me."

"Its all my fault, Mikasa and Armin are dead because of me." the feverish boy muttered, breathing heavily. It felt like there was nothing that could take the pain away...but Eren knew that there was something he could do that could at least help him on the road to recovery.

"It wasn't your fault, you did not know it was poison. " Levi tried comforting Eren, but he felt the kid tense up beneath the blanket.

"I want him to die, that man deserves to die." The young child mumbled in his feverish state. The man's death would be the best medicine for him."Just as painfully as my friends did. I won't forgive him." Eren breathed in pain, his hazy green eyes burning with determination and hate. He needed vengeance to soothe the pain in his heart.

The older man stayed silent but felt satisfied and happy when Eren moved his hand underneath the blanket, pressing it gently on his larger one.

"Levi, please, kill..him.." The green eyed boy pleaded, voice filled with desperation.

"Eren, you don't know what you are asking." The black haired man tried, as if hesitating. But, he had intended to kill the man from the very beginning. No loose ends.

Yeager looked desperate "I can't do it..please, I'll do anything...Just..kill him. " The young boy continued, pleading the older male to help him.

The young captain pulled Eren into his lap , pressing his forehead against his.

"Think through this carefully. You can't wash it away and neither can I. I won't kill someone for you, but I can help you get your revenge Eren...if you want to have your revenge, you'll have to be strong enough to kill.. " Levi whispered, looking into Eren's hazy eyes. "You'll have blood on your hands..."

"You promised me back there that you'd kill him." Eren cried out angrily, trying to weakly hit Levi into chest but the captain just grabbed his wrist, preventing Eren from hurting him, or himself. The older man gave the Yeager's son a long evaluating look before he nodded.

"I know...but, you have to understand, that if I do it, it will not make you feel better. You'll have to do it yourself." Levi explained, feeling Eren's face with his hands once the smaller male had calmed down.

"I want him dead for doing that to Mikasa and Armin. He deserves a painful death..please. I can't live knowing that Armin and Mikasa thought I killed them with him being alive. I'm willing to do anything...go to any lengths to kill him..so please, just help me."

Levi sighed slightly before embracing Eren's body once more "If that is what you really want, Eren, I agree to help you. This binds us together." the short man murmured before pressing his lips against the corner of Eren's mouth before gently tucking him back in and before he knew it, the feverish and sick boy drift once more into a restless sleep.

The older man gently ran his elegant and warm fingers through the emotionally tortured boy's hair, wondering what kinds of nightmares the kid was seeing.

"I will do anything to keep you tied to me Eren, after this you can't leave me." Levi thought out loud before moving his hand to grasp Eren's throat gently "If you try, I'll make sure you'll regret it just like today."

* * *

It was around 2 or 3 am as Levi walked towards the apothecary where the old man was waiting for him. Levi showed no signs of feeling cold even though the wind howled and blew harshly around him, battered hard against his body. The hood of his outfit concealed his identity effectively as he approached the door. Whatever footprints he left into the snow were quickly covered by the wind that spread the snow everywhere.

Inside the small shop, the old man mixed herbs with oils into remedies and the whole building reeked with sickly scent that made Levi feel disgusted when he entered the building.

The man lifted his head a bit and fixed the position of his glasses slightly when he recognized the customer.

"Ah, captain Levi..." the apothecary murmured having clearly expected the man. "It has been few days already, I thought you were not satisfied with the results." the old man continued as Levi walked up to the counter, his eyes void of anything.

"Yes, doctor Yeager's son caught a fever, I've been taking care of him. I wish I had been able to come sooner." the black haired man stated calmly.

"Oh, that is most unfortunate." the old man muttered, clearly not feeling bad for the boy despite having known his father.

"I owe you a lot, I'd like to pay a bit extra for your services." Levi continued calmly, nothing of his behavior indicating of possible danger.

"Yes yes, I trust you won't get me into trouble. And come to think of it, it would be a shame if some of your high ups knew what you asked me to provide to you." the elder man chuckled, clearly wanting to make sure they both understood each other.

"Your services proved to be most useful, but...I'm afraid I'm going to require something more from you.." the shorter man replied quietly and before the man had time to react to his words, Levi jumped over the counter and took hold of the man's throat, smashing his head against the wall so that he then fell against the counter, disoriented, and with bleeding forehead, and then onto the floor.. The cold captain of the survey corps looked coldly down at the man and stepped on his arm to torture him a bit before kicking him as hard as he could to knock him out.

The old apothecary twitched slightly on the ground but then went still and silent, clearly out cold. Levi sighed and fixed his hair a bit that had gotten messy from the brutal attack. He didn't need to be gentle, the man was going to die either way.

 _'Soon I'm done with this and Eren can have the revenge he wants.'_ Levi thought, breathing heavily as he realized that once this tool was dead, he would have claimed Eren successfully as his own. Only Hange and Erwin knew about this deeds and they would keep their mouth shut. With little effort, the black haired captain rummaged through the shop's items and cabinets, making it look like a robbery, as if someone had been looking for valuables.

With his work done, Levi dragged the unconscious apothecary outside where Erwin was waiting for him, looking grim and clearly not taking any enjoyment out of the situation.

* * *

"What's going on, Levi?" Eren asks all drowsily as the captain pulls him down the stairs and into the basement in the middle of the night. The boy was still weak and feverish, but Levi didn't care...in fact, he was in perfect condition to do this. The child was disoriented and easily overwhelmed with his emotions and thus more prone to act out of them, not that Eren had ever been good at controlling himself.

"I've got you what you wanted Eren. I got you the opportunity to avenge the death of your friends." The captain said quietly as the two stopped in front of an old wooden door that was slightly reinforced by metal. Eren felt dizzy and his body was burning, but his mind sharpened the moment Levi pulled out a short knife from his pocket, offering it to him.

"Here...You know what to do." The dark haired man murmured, kneeling down in front of the green eyed boy who started breathing heavily, his eyes fixated on the knife. It was sharp and made for killing.

 _'I'm going to kill him with this."_ Eren thought and with shaking hand, he reached out to take hold of the handle. ' _I'm going to kill the man who hurt Armin and Mikasa.'_ The boy's hand steadies the moment his fingers curl around the wooden handle. Levi puts his hand over the boy's smaller one and looks him directly into eyes.

"Don't talk to him. If you do, I'll be very mad. He is a killer and a liar. Don't treat him as a human, he doesn't deserve that. He is simply a rabid animal that needs to be put down for what he did." The lean man commanded him quietly, threateningly even, making Eren nod quietly. His feverish green eyes were filled with determination and blood lust.

"I can't promise killing him will make you feel any better, in fact, it might make the pain worse." Levi whispered as he stood up, but he could see that Eren didn't care, he needed to kill this man.

With that, the captain opened the door for him.

In the middle of the dark and dank cellar room, Eren saw the old man sitting on his knees, beaten, bleeding and with a gag made of a piece of cloth in his mouth to keep him silent.

The Yeager' kid's eyes went wide when he saw his target, the knife starting to shake in his hand due to the pure rage and hate he felt towards him. He would have to be careful not to kill this sick bastard too quickly.

The old man lifted his head when the child walked inside and his expression turned into one of pure terror. Eren held no mercy in his eyes and the old man knew the moment he saw the child that he wouldn't leave this room alive.

Eren bit his tongue slightly when the man made weak and muffled screams, as if trying to tell him something. He really was a rabid animal and he'd treat him as such.

"Be silent." He commanded quietly. Despite being well fed for few days and having regained some strength, the young boy looked still very starved and malnourished, but despite all that, he stood there with strength brought to him by sheer determination to end this man's life and get his revenge.

"My friends lost their lives, thinking I wanted to get rid of them." Eren said quietly. He wanted to cry, but he refused to show any weakness in front of this murderous old man. "Mikasa and Armin died coughing blood onto the floor in tremendous pain. And it is all your fault." Eren hissed and took steps closer to the man who was in utter panic, trying to tell him something.

"Why..why would someone do that to a child?" Eren asked quietly, trying to keep his emotions at bay, failing miserably.. "You are just an animal! Deserving to be slaughtered." He yelled and struck the sharp knife into the man's shoulder, sticking it deep before pulling it out with one painful yank, letting the blood flow from the wound that was far from fatal. The man yelled in pain and tried to thrash, making Eren take few steps back.

"Does it hurt?" The feverish kid asked, his eyes glimmering with sadistic madness and agony "That isn't anything compared to what you did to my friends."

The man looked at him, worn out, weak and tired, pleading him to stop and still trying to tell him something while crying hysterically. For a brief moment, Eren wondered if he should let the man talk, but, he didn't want to disappoint Levi. He trusted the captain. Levi was someone he looked up to, someone who'd always protect him and be his friend. Losing his trust was the last thing he desired.

"I take my words back, you are worse than an animal, they don't kill for sport."  The young Yeager hissed before lunging at the man, attacking him with the knife with a relentless flurry of stabs and slashes. He had lost all control over his emotions. Eren yelled in rage, telling the man to die over and over again. It became his mantra and it was a miracle that the man didn't die from the wounds he inflicted upon him.

It was as if Eren had been possessed by a demon, his green eyes filled with hate and anger and it felt like all of his strength came from the need to see this man suffer and die in his hands. The wounds he inflicted were nasty, but far from lethal. With time, the man would bleed to his death, but that would be a slow way to die.

No, he was going to to end this in a painful and horrifying way.. When the man gives Eren a pitiful, begging look, the kid stops for a moment, but held no mercy in his large green eyes. The man mouths something that sounds a bit like a "Please." but it was useless. With one last rage filled yell, Eren strikes at the apothecary and it is as if the time itself slows due to the adrenaline he feels. The metal blade glints slightly in the dark room, reflecting the light as it approaches the man's neck.

The old man's eyes widen in horror when the cold, blood covered blade pierces his skin and throat. He knew, that he'd be killed the moment the boy pulled the blade that blocked the blood trying to escape from the wound. Eren breathed heavily, standing still for a moment, having a firm grip on the daggers handle.

The room was completely silent.

Then, he pulls the dagger out with one graceful movement, sliding it out in slightly slanting move to cut the man's throat wide open. The young kid didn't even blink when the man fell onto the wooden floor, dead within the moments. Blood splattered onto his body until it started to spread on the floor. It was done. He had his revenge.

Eren blinked few times, letting the knife drop from his hand when he realized that the man was dead and what he had done. The knife fell onto the wooden floor, clattering a bit against the surface as he stared the dead corpse.

After a whole minute of staring at the dead man, the young child slowly turned around, leaving the dark room that reeked of blood. Outside, Levi was leaning against the wall, having clearly listened to everything what had happened inside.

Levi didn't say anything and didn't show any emotion, but, it was clear that he was satisfied with the results. Eren walks to him and looks feverish.

"Eren?" The captain finally asks when the trembling kid looks up to him and he manages to catch the boy in time as he falls unconscious.

* * *

Days passed and while Eren's physical condition improved, his mental health was at question. He was clearly depressed, crying when Levi wasn't around. It seemed as if killing the man had given Eren some peace, but it had not taken the pain away. He had killed for revenge and it had left him feeling empty inside.

The captain could easily see that he thought of Armin and Mikasa every day and as much as it angered him, he knew that eventually the pain would pass and that he would forget about them. Killing the "culprit" had been a good start on the road the recovery, but he'd have to take care of Eren and mend his broken body and mind.

Levi lied on the bed on his back, staring at the ceiling with Eren resting next to him on his side, pressed against his form. The young kid's the small arms were wrapped around his lean and athletic body, clinging onto the captain to make sure he was not going to disappear.

The child was shivering and Levi gave him a small, bored glance. Was he awake?

"What are you are afraid of Eren? You are safe here with me. You can sleep peacefully. " The man in his late twenties murmured as he lied on his back, enjoying the rare moment of calmness. His hand found the boy's head and petted it comfortingly.

"I fear that you will disappear if I fall asleep, that I find you dead like my parents and friends." Eren whispered, eyes filled with sadness and fear "I don't want to lose you too like I did Mikasa and Armin. I don't want to be alone." Eren whimpered, hugging Levi tightly.

Levi stared at the ceiling, feeling Eren's silky soft hair with his fingers gently. Those were the words he longed to hear.

"You know, it might be hard and not something you'd want to do, but try and not think about them. You got your revenge, Eren. Your hands are bloody now. Try and forget about your friends and I promise, it will be easier that way. " Levi replied, knowing what it meant to lose good friends. He had lost so many. It was easier to just ignore people and stop forming attachments to others. That way there was no chance of getting hurt again.

The only bond he needed was one with Eren, and if he was to lose that, he'd make sure they'd go together. And, in order to keep Eren with him, he was willing to destroy the life they'd build if necessary. But he wouldn't have to worry about that for a long time.

"I'm not going to disappear." Levi stated, reassuring Eren. _'And neither will you..'_  he thought, putting his arm around the boy's form tightly. Eren had regained some body mass and he seemed much healthier over all.

"What if the titans come again and start eating people?" The younger male continued, closing his eyes and enjoying the warmth Levi gave him. It felt so good to be held and kept in warm after the months he and his friends had spent on the streets, barely surviving.

"Then I'll kill all of them, every single titan or human that tries to hurt you." Levi thought out loud, knowing that he'd kill anyone who tried to tear Eren from him.

"Forget about Mikasa, Armin and your parents. I'm all you need and have, Eren." The raven black haired man sighed before closing his eyes as well, the wind howling once more outside. Eren was like a pet to him one he had picked off the streets, given bath and food to get his unquestioned love. The kid was a puppy, and would certainly never bite a hand that fed him.

 _'I'm content.'_  Levi thought, knowing that he had achieved everything he had wanted to. Eren would never find out about what he had done to his friends. As far as he knew, the culprit was dead and his friends had been avenged.

Levi closed his eyes and he almost smiled, thinking back the days he had spent with the Yeager family, wishing that Eren would be his family without Carla or Grisha existing. And then he had made friends with Mikasa and Armin, who always took Eren's attention. But now, he had managed to get rid of all of them. The titans might destroy all of them, but at least he'd die with Eren.


	5. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip. Eren is 15 now.  
> Hyaaaargh  
> I was not going to write this, but I made a promise and no matter what, promises must be kept!  
> The characters are way too OOC because I have hard time imagining their relationship after 7 years. At first this was supposed to be just one chapter, but staying true to Levi's motives here, I couldn't see him hurting Eren directly to keep him under his control.  
> I'm sorry...I'm just so rusty writing AoT fanfics... One more chapter left I guess.  
> This is mainly set up fro the next chapter so there isn't anything serious yandere action here.

Eren barely paid any attention to the bread merchant as he handed over the money for 2 large loaves of bread that were fresh from the oven, their lovely scent making the teen's mouth almost water. The price was atrocious but then again the value of every food item had skyrocketed due to the bad season and the high demand. Crops had died due to the cold summer and now people were starving and desperately stocking for the coming winter. There simply were too many people and too little land to feed them all. But still, no matter how bad the harvests were or how much the people had to suffer, Levi always made sure that he had enough food, a warm bed and a safe home. It was more than most refugees dared to even dream of.

As the young man handed the coins to the merchant, he could feel some of the people in the market square give him a long and calculated look, yet the green eyed boy paid little attention to them and to be completely honest, he had grown quite detached from the society in general. Levi was the only one he had left and the only person who cared about him.

 _They probably wonder if they can rob me_ , Eren thought bitterly as he put the loaves of bread inside the woven basket with the rest of the items he had picked up from the various stalls and sellers. The merchants all knew him already since he was a common sight in the market square. They all recognized him as the kid who lived with Levi; he was both the doctor's son, and the Survey Corp Captain’s ward.

 _No doubt every refugee from the area between Wall Maria and Rosa would kill to switch places with me,_ Eren sighed in his mind when he noticed how some people watched him with clear envy.

Many of those who had escaped the titans had survived only to die from starvation and disease and it was the children who suffered the most, not unlike how he, Armin and Mikasa had suffered. They were easy prey for those who'd seek to use them, and some people just saw it as more merciful to put them out of their misery. Plenty of children had gone missing, majority probably ended up dead after being used and abused. Women ended up prostituting themselves for food and men tried desperately to find work to feed their families.

Levi had kept him safe from all that.

 _If Levi had not found me, I would have probably ended up dead too._ It was painful to realize that and a fate his friends had not been able to avoid.

 

Even though he took care of errands for Levi, Erwin and Hange during the day, in 7 years he had not gotten to know anyone of the people he dealt with on a daily basis. He might greet or have a short chat with an acquaintance or two, but no one really knew him and in return, he knew no one. The loss of his entire family and tragic murders of his friends had left the boy with wound in his soul that only Levi's presence could heal. The captain meant everything to him.

 _I don’t know what I’d do without him_ , Eren found himself thinking as he made his way back towards the house, dodging few children playing on the street, _he is away such long periods of time, clearing out the titans or training those in the Survey Corps.... I just wish I could join him._ No matter how hard Levi tried to be with him constantly, he had duties to take care of and even though there were no expeditions to the outside world due to the breached wall, the short man had to often leave him alone.

 _Levi always assures me that he won't die and that he'll protect me...but there are no guarantees of that. He might die tomorrow and I wouldn't be able to do anything to save him._ The fear of losing the only person he cared about made Eren feel anxious.

During his loneliest moments, the teenager couldn't help but recall Mikasa and Armin who had been so close to him, yet it felt like an eternity had passed since their deaths. 7 years was a long time for a child and at times, Eren found himself having hard time to recall Armin's face. He still blamed himself for the deaths of his friends.

  _Mikasa, Armin...I miss both of you so much_ , Eren found himself thinking as he saw some young kids begging for food near the edge of the market place, only to be driven away by the few military police who were keeping peace in the area. _I wish I could help them,_ the teen thought sadly as he recalled him, Mikasa and Arming being in the same position all those years ago. But he simply couldn't give away food right now. When the seasons had been better and the prices lower, he had shared some of the food with those younger than him, but this fall, he simply couldn't and if he did, Levi would get agitated and it was the last thing he wanted.

The black-haired captain had been good to Eren, protecting him and keeping him well fed, warm and clothed. Without Levi, he would have died within months after Mikasa's and Armin's deaths. Levi had stayed by his side when he had been struck by the fever...and he had helped him avenge his friends’ deaths. For a time it had brought the young kid some sanity, but murdering the person responsible for their deaths didn’t bring the two back.

 

Eren found himself lost in the painful memories once more. The few years after the wall was breached almost felt like a bad nightmare now and parts of it were hazy. A man who had merely been his family's friend had taken him in, protecting and doing everything he could to make the child happy. He owed everything to Levi and could never betray his trust and it felt like they were a family together, their bond stronger. Yet, he wanted more.

 _I love him._ Eren realized, wanting to be more than what he currently was to Levi.

 

His old family and friends haunted Eren’s dreams constantly. In the nightmares, they’d stare at him, silently accusing the green-eyed boy for their deaths. When he'd beg for forgiveness for giving them the poison or leaving them behind, they’d open their mouths to say something, but only blood would come out. It would overflow and sweep over him like a wave. He'd always wake up the moment he drowned in the dark blood, desperately reaching and begging for someone to save him.

Each time, he’d wake up with a yell, covered in cold sweat, but Levi was always quick to comfort him. He'd wrap his arms around his body and caress his head, telling that it was just a nightmare and nothing more, that no one would be able to hurt him while he was there.

 

As he walked through the busy streets, the Yeager saw a small group of boys and girls of his age hanging around and chatting with each other. From their clothes and looks Eren deduced that they weren't refugees and probably lived quite nicely. The group was a common sight and didn't give him any trouble, not that many dared to.

The few times he had been threatened by a group of street urchins or adults who tried to rob him had ended quickly and quite brutally with Levi beating his attackers into a bloody pulp, paralyzing few of them. The word traveled quickly in the area and soon everyone knew not to touch Eren, heck most of the people didn't dare even approach him. They'd point at him and whisper, which only lead Eren to avoid the people even more. Not that he was helpless, quite far from it in fact. He had killed 3 men at the age of 8. 2 who had attacked Mikasa and the man who had poisoned her and Armin.

 _I have no regrets,_ Eren thought, even though the man had been bound and defenseless, _people who turn into animals deserve to die._

 

The green-eyed boy noticed some of the youths looking at him with a curious look in their eyes and few of the quite plain yet sweet looking girls smiled shyly at him, waving their hands at him, clearly showing that they were curious about him. Eren blinked a couple of times before nodding as a greeting and found himself blushing for some reason when one of the girls looked very shyly at him. The teen quickly turned away and hurried off. He really had no desire making friends after what happened with his previous ones. Even after 7 years, he still couldn't get that image of his friends coughing up blood onto the floor of the abandoned house, staring at him like he had done it on purpose.

Eren was not really able to relate to any of the other kids of his age even though many of the refugees had experienced similar horrors as him. Yet, the way the girls had looked at him made his heart race...it raced in similar manner when he was alone with Levi and he was close to him. His heart would leap every time the older man touched him or held him. The nights had become the worst. Butterflies flew around his stomach when they lied beside each other on the bed. When he had been younger, Levi had often times held him close until the morning.

 _I want him to hold me during the night again_ , Eren thought, recalling how Levi would kiss his temple and stay with him during the cold winter nights. He blushed hard at the thought; _I want him to feel his lips press against mine._

The captain always kept telling the green-eyed teen to keep his distance from the others and when ever he accompanied Eren, the the grey eyed man seemed to watch over him like a hawk,e eying the other people with distaste. He'd speak for him and pull him away when someone of his age tried to approach him.

 _Levi is the only one who cares about me, the only one who wants me,_ Eren thought, recalling the way the black-haired man held him, how his fingers raked through his brunette hair while whispering soft praises, telling him that they didn't need anyone else. At times, Levi's dedication and protection could be scary, like when he beat those muggers, but he trusted him.

 

* * *

 

_“Eren, are you alright?” Levi's soft voice asked when Eren panted slightly on the bed, having woken up from yet another nightmare where Mikasa had stared at him with accusing look in her beautiful dark eyes, only to force him to drink the poison as well so that Eren would get what he deserved._

_The green-eyed teen buried his face into his hands, digging nails slightly into the skin of his forehead and temples. He was trembling and gritting his teeth to keep in a cry of fear and desperation from escaping his lips._

_“No matter what I try, the nightmares just won't stop,” he whispered as Levi sat up on the bed, embracing Eren possessively from behind, his chin resting on the teen's shoulder, hand snaking underneath Eren's arm to caress his chest in calming manner._

_“It is just a dream, nothing more. Eren, I won't let anyone hurt or take you away from me,” the grey eyed man whispered quietly, “You know that, don't you?” The captain continued in somehow dark tone that went unnoticed by the startled and tired young man who only found the embrace comforting._

_“I know Levi...you've been good to me, I...I just wish there was a way to make things right,” Eren sighed before leaning his head slightly against Levi's and for a moment he just enjoyed the warm and comforting embrace._

_He felt a shiver run down his spine when Levi's lips brushed against his neck in calming manner. At nights like this, Eren wished they could be more._

_“As I said, it was just a dream...they are dead and wont come back Eren,“ Levi said a bit harshly._

_“I just wish I could have helped them and help others.”_

* * *

As he walked along the streets back to the house he and the captain lived in, he couldn't help but notice some of the both older and younger people looking at one of the recruitment posters for the military.

 _The new recruits should start in few weeks...there is still time to enlist_ , Eren pondered and stopped for a moment, hesitating as he stared at the group of people chatting. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to cross the street and get a closer look. The notice simply had the dates and places where one could enlist scribbled on it.

“Are you going to enlist into the service?” One girl w around his age asked from Eren when he read through the poster. She had amber coloured eyes and short blond hair with bangs. Somehow everything about her demeanor and appearance yelled, “catty” to Eren, “I heard the recruits get proper food and beds...and of course, if you get to join the ranks of military police, you'll have a wonderful and easy life,” the girl muttered and sounded like she had no passion for being a soldier.

“Yeah, I guess,” Eren replied and couldn't help but think of Levi who was in Survey Corps. He had thought about joining the military many times and mentioned it to Levi who had crushed his intentions quickly and quite brutally, “Survey Corps would be my pick,” Eren said and the pretty girl beside him let out a short laugh, thinking it was a joke.

She eyed him from head to toes a couple of times before flashing a smirk, “You look like you are living quite well. Why would you throw your life away in that “Suicide Corp? I heard most of the people who enter it die during first few missions,” the girl sighed and stared at the poster, making Eren tighten his grip on the basket he was carrying.

The image of his mother being devoured by the titan flashed in his mind, “they try to reclaim the world outside the walls back to humanity, back from titans. Those monster have taken so much from us!” Eren said, the flame still burning inside him.

No matter what hardships he had to face, the dream he had shared with Armin and Mikasa would never die. It was the only thing he had left of his friends, urging him to join the military and the ranks of the Survey Corps. If he managed that...he'd always be by Levi's side and in a way respect his friends’ memory.

The girl gave him a slightly mocking smile, “I guess,” she replied somewhat apathetically, “well, I'm going to enlist, see you there if you decide to do the same,” the young woman muttered and headed off, making Eren do the same. He had dawdled long enough already and Levi didn't like it when he took too long. More than once Levi had come to find him and angering the older man was not something he wanted to do.

 

“Levi,” Eren's started in soft tone, yet his voice rang loudly in the otherwise quiet room as the two males ate the simple dinner that consisted of bread and boiled vegetables.

Eren felt a shiver run down his spine when the famed titan slayer lifted his gaze from his plate and studied him in very calculating manner with those cold, emotionless grey eyes of his. Levi sat across but the small table didn't really grant much distance between them and Eren could feel Levi's gaze bore into his face. The captain didn't like the unsure tone Eren had, the one he always heard when the boy wanted something from him that he didn't like.

“What is it?” Levi asked dismissively, noticing how that his ward had not even touched his food. That guilty look could mean only one thing and they had discussed it multiple times already.

 _Not again. Why must his curiosity be endless?_ Levi thought. All he wanted was to keep Eren safe and close to him, but as years passed, the young boy had started to get more and more curious about Survey Corps and what was beyond the walls, _Eren, I love you for that fire that burns inside your soul even after everything you've endured...but it needs to be controlled, else you'll be consumed by it._

 _Only death resides outside and I can't have you leave me,_ Levi thought and saw that Eren was avoiding eye contact with him again.

“Eren, tell me,” The dark haired man demanded and pushed his plate away, having lost his appetite completely, ”spit it out already.”

 

“Please Levi, I know you don't like it, but I want to join the other recruits so that I can eventually join Survey Corps. I'm sure I can make it! The last days to enlist are nearing...please.”

 _Again_ , The captain thought with heavy heart, _no matter how many times I deny him, he still keeps insisting,_ Levi thought angrily, still managing to keep his usually calm expression.

This house was his and Eren's safe haven, the place where he could keep Eren. It was his gilded cage. Only dangers existed outside and he hated letting Eren leave his sight, but he couldn't blame the boy since he had to spend so much time alone. It pained him and he would have given anything to spend every waking moment with Eren, but life wasn't that simple. Erwin had given him what he had wanted, and in return, he had to be loyal to the commander. The last few months had just been busier than usually, but it would change soon.

Eren was hot- and bullheaded young man and he knew that even if he made it through the training and entered the corps, he'd be too impulsive and quick-tempered to survive long.

“No,” The short man replied much to the teen's annoyance, crushing his wistful dreams once more.

“Why not, Levi!?” Eren yelled now, standing up and leaning onto the table, “ everyone is doing their part and each day I see people of my age joining the ranks of the military while I just stay here, unable to help humanity in anyway,” The green eyed boy continued, his eyes blazing with determination and passion, “I have to at least try, else we will all end up as cattle. I want to help you, Erwin and Hange and I'm sure....”

The older man hit the table with his hand, silencing Eren effectively who now looked startled and paralyzed; a trained reaction.

“Oi brat, listen to me,” He stared into the boy's green eyes sighed angrily now, “you are doctor's son and I'm sure Grisha would have wanted you to follow in his footsteps,” the grey eyed man said quietly, trying to persuade Eren once more.

“That's true but...” the young man muttered, glancing away, “I want to kill Titans, I want to slay each and every one of them,” Yeager insisted, only to lower his gaze to the ground when the captain stood up and took the few steps to reach him, “I want to avenge my mother and father,” Eren’s voice trembled for a moment, “I can't just sit behind lines and away from danger. Let someone else be the doctor.”

 _Why...why must they all have such a powerful hold on Eren_ , Levi pondered, feeling incredibly bitter towards the brat's old family, _I could have saved Carla but didn't, I killed your father Eren, I poisoned your friends_. The short captain lifted his hand to caress Eren's brunette hair. He had tried his all to keep Eren tied to him without showing him too much of his real self. He had made a promise to Erwin not to hurt Eren and it was not like he was going to do that, but…it started to look like he was running out of options.

The boy had no friends, and only other people he knew aside from Levi well, were Erwin and Hange who came to visit every now and then. He had made sure no one got close to Eren, that he didn't form any unnecessary relationships with people of his age. He had gone through a lot of trouble getting rid of the bonds that had existed and Levi didn't need new ones to make life troublesome.

 _I’m sorry Eren, but I can’t let you join the military,_ Levi thought, feeling darkness coil around his heart and soul, _you are mine and_ _I refuse to let anyone else have you. You'd just meet other recruits and forget me...I can't let that happen._

“Eren, I will not discuss this issue with you, there is no point,” Levi stated coldly, wanting to take a firm grip of the boy's soft and silky hair. He had used corporal punishment when Eren had been younger to...correct some certain behavior he found annoying, but once the conditioning had taken effect, there was no need for violence anymore. Some children were just...a handful.

“But...” Eren tried desperately.

“No buts, brat, I've already lost too many people to the titans, your parents included,” Levi said, unable not to feel vexed as he thought of Carla and Grisha, “they both meant much to me,“ he lied, “You are too impatient and hotheaded and would die instantly,” the captain continued.

Eren felt desperate, having Levi remind him of his parents was always painful, especially when he told him that he’d end up the same way as them.

 

“Is there some girl you want to follow? Someone you want to protect?” the raven black-haired man asked, sounding somehow...threatening to Eren, “I saw you talking with someone at the recruitment poster. Did they instill that idea into your head, Yeager?” The captain inquired with a dreamy look in his eyes while caressing Eren’s face and feeling the straws of his brunette hair.

“No. I swear Levi, I didn't even learn her name...” Eren murmured, at times hating how the older man seemed to know everything.

“Then why? Why would you throw your life away?” Levi demanded angrily, making Eren lower his gaze and bite his lip,

“Because I want to fulfill Armin's dream and be with you. I want to see the world beyond the walls.”

“Oi, you are already with me, brat,” Levi murmured as he pressed his forehead against Eren's, “ and I'm not going anywhere,” he added with somehow hollow and dark look in his grey eyes.

“Eren, you know that if I go somewhere,” _If I die or they try taking you from me,_ “I'll take you with me...right?”

Eren nodded.

“Right.”

 

* * *

 

The night was a cold one. The dark, rainy and windy nights were the harbingers of the winter, which was going to be extraordinary harsh due to the bad harvest. A great number of people would suffer but he and Levi would be untouched by the lack of food or warmth. The house was not big and the two men had shared a bed since the day Levi had brought him in and sleeping with the older man in the bed had become a natural thing for them.

As a child, it had been comforting to sleep next to someone who could hold him close as the painful nightmares took over, even if Levi was often times gone in the morning to take care of his duties as the captain of Survey Corps.

Tonight however, Eren couldn't sleep and just lied on his back, staring at the ceiling.

 

The teen sighed heavily as he pondered of what he should do...he owed everything to Levi, but this felt like something he had to do.

“Can't sleep brat?” Levi's soft voice suddenly asked and Eren rolled onto his side, wrapping the blanket around his body slightly tighter, staring at the window and the moon that shone beyond it, casting its eerie and cold light across the room.

“I...just keep thinking about enlisting as a recruit, Levi,” Eren admitted with a heavy heart, his green eyes fixated on the large silvery moon, “even if you don't like it...it just feels like the right thing to do, you know?”

“Eren, I'm just trying to protect you, can’t you see that?” The captain asked, brushing his hand against Eren's cheek, with a dark and possessive gleam in those grey eyes, “joining the military won’t bring back your friends, or avenge your parents…you already had your revenge, remember?” Levi continued quietly, voice barely more than a whisper. He had no regrets for killing any of them…Carla, Grisha, those brats had all been obstacles for him, things keeping him from claiming Eren as his. Now this, was merely another obstacle he needed to take care of.

“I...” Eren started, feeling incredibly ungrateful. He didn’t know what to say.

 

“What is it that I can't give you?” Levi asked softly, his dexterous fingers moving feather lightly along the boy’s cheek and jaw. Levi stared at Eren's smooth back, wanting nothing more than to run his hand along it.

“It is not that I just…”

 

“Is it the intimacy you yearn for?” Levi inquired in comforting manner, knowing very well that the teen's sexual urges had started to get stronger. The thought of claiming Eren who was now a young man had kept tormenting him for a while now. He had waited and watched for so long.

He had seen how the girls and boys both intrigued Eren, how he gave them unsure smiles .To Levi's satisfaction and happiness, he had noticed the small changes in Eren's behavior in his presence as well. The way the boy's breathing got faster when he was close to him, how he fiddled with various objects in his hands whenever they had a conversation, small signs of interest. It was only natural, after all he was the only one for Eren, the only person he could trust. His mental grip on the boy had been tight for a long time, but now the hardheaded teenager was slipping away from him.

Eren sat up on the bed, blushing hard when the Levi asked that question. He couldn’t deny that the others of his age didn’t intrigue him…but he also felt the same way about the man next to him. It was all so confusing.

“I...I don't know,” Eren whispered and Levi got up as well, his hand caressing the green-eyed boy’s back slowly and sensuously, running his dexterous fingers up the younger man's spine in a seductive manner.

“Eren, I can offer you everything you need,” Levi murmured quietly as moved to embrace Eren from behind, “There is no reason for you to join the military, none at all,” he finally stated, “it is for your own good. I love you too much to lose you. I will be here for you...I promise.”

“But I want to fight by your side, Levi! I want to protect you...” The Yeager almost yelled as he turned around to face his caretaker on the bed, his green eyes burning with anger and determination, “you've kept me safe all these years...and granted me vengeance for what that merchant did to my friends. Why can't you just let me join so that I can help you in turn?” Eren demanded, desperately wanting the older man’s approval and love. He wanted to be praised for his actions.

 

 _A proper dog indeed_ , Levi found himself thinking as he caressed Eren's neck and head, _but a bit too bullheaded and idealistic one._

“If I lost you to a titan while you were under my command, I would never forgive myself Eren, it is a burden I don't want to bear,” The captain whispered as he slowly leaned closer, unable to resist the urge any longer. He pressed his lips against the boy's.

Eren's mind drew blank for a moment, unable to understand that Levi was actually kissing him. He had had a crush on the captain for ages now but had never dared to say or do anything, after all the man had taken care of him. Levi was the only one to listen to him, to keep him company and offer comfort.

The kiss was a chaste one, but it fanned Eren's burning desire harder than anything. He was still innocent and had little contact with others of his age, so this was very new to him.

_He is actually kissing me? This is what I dreamed of…_

After a short moment, Levi pulled back from the kiss, watching and studying Eren's every reaction and expression with unending hunger and need to possess and own him.

Eren was glad that it was dark because his face was burning. How could such a small act cause such a strong reaction in him? He had dreamed of this so many times and it felt so right.

“Do you understand now why I don't want you to join? Eren, I care a great deal about you...don't do this to me, please,” Levi whispered against his ward’s lips all sensuously, persuading him to drop the whole military thing because he loved him.

“Captain Levi...” the teen murmured, only to find himself in the older man's tight embrace, “Stop with the “captain” already, brat...” The dark haired man whispered before kissing Eren again, and this time the boy answered the kiss happily albeit unsurely. This was all very sudden. It was all the boy had fantasized and to know that Levi felt same way about him made his heart race. His hands caressed Levi’s toned chest and arms.

 

“I love you Eren,” The grey eyed man whispered possessively against Eren's lips when they parted once more and to Levi's satisfaction, he could feel the boy's heart start to beast faster, it was like a small bird ramming against a birdcage, “I've felt this way about you for a while...and I know you feel the same way about me, so let me just protect you. Don't join the recruits and throw your life away.”

“Cap...Levi,” Eren muttered.

For a moment, Levi just held him close as they kissed, yet he decided not take it further since this was all new to Eren. Lvi held Eren's head with his hands, keeping the boy in the kiss and from escaping him. He needed to give the boy what he wanted and show Eren that he could sate all his desires and needs.

 

“Tell me that you won't join the other recruits, Eren,” Levi asked when their lips parted once more with a string of saliva still connecting them, his grey eyes gleaming with dark and strong need to control his prize. He hated manipulating Eren like this, but it was a necessary evil. They had gone through this conversation so many times...but the boy was bullheaded and persistent. If this didn't work...he'd have to switch to drastic measures.

“Levi, “ Eren sighed his heart feeling heavy and like it was about to break, ”I'm sorry for going against your wished, but I want to stand as a soldier for humanity, just like you. Even after everything, I feel like I'd honor Mikasa and Armin by joining the Survey Corps.”

Levi's dark grey eyes flashed with anger and he resisted the urge to grit his teeth together. A part of him wanted to hit the teen, to give him a hard backhand slap to knock some sense into him. This was pointless, he could see it now. There was no way to turn Eren’s head around.

 

 _I guess there really is no other choice left for me,_ Levi thought as he embraced Eren who looked a bit confused. The black-haired man nuzzled the slope of the boy's neck affectionately and almost in an apologizing manner. He had tried everything from shielding the boy from the world and keeping close to him, but nothing worked to quench that curiosity and desire to see what was beyond the walls. He had tried to create a gilded cage for the boy in vain.

 

“Being apart from you will be painful Levi, you've been so good to me,” Eren stated as he hugged the the captain, “I love you…and this is why I have to do this.”

 _I guess I have to be cruel...I'm sorry Eren,_ Levi thought as he caressed Eren's hair. He was never going to face a single titan; he was going to make sure of it. But it looked like he'd have to let Eren go...he didn't' want the boy to hate him, _I wish it had not come to this._

“Ok, I'll let you do that Eren,” Levi replied and the brunette was quick to smile happily. With a heavy and tired sigh, Levi caressed Eren's cheek; “just know that I do not approve it and that I expect you to pass the recruit training with top scores before I let you into Survey Corp.”

Levi felt darkness coil around his mind as he thought of what he had to do to make sure he'd keep Eren loving and adoring him no matter what. There was clearly no turning the boy's head and if he crushed his dreams over and over again, he'd hate him. It was the last thing he wanted.

But then again, it didn't have to be his fault.

_Accidents do happen Eren, and the human body is weak and frail...easily broken beyond healing._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is garbage...Garbage I tell you!


	6. Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS DONE! *yells and flips a table* This caused me so many grey hairs and I fought with the plot but now I'm happy with this. Now I can let this story rest for all eternity.  
> Levi got his happy end!

The sad fact of life was that not every one of the young boys and girls recruited by the military made it even through the basic training. Most had to quit due to health problems while others just couldn't handle the pressure and responsibility brought by the harsh military life. Some youths simply had too weak bodies due to the malnourishment experienced over the years because of the food shortage, or their mind just wasn't strong enough to endure it all.

Those who quit ended up as farmers or as volunteers sent outside the walls to attempt and reclaim some of the land. However, it was particularly sad when someone with passion and burning desire to join a specific corp didn't make it through the training. It was truly a pity since not that many youths wanted to join the Survey Corps that was known for the high death rate.

Becoming part of the Corps Levi was in had been Eren's dream as long as he could remember. Joining the men and women who fought to take the world back for humanity had been a shining goal in his life and one his parents had opposed. At times, Eren could still recall his mother’s desperate attempts to change his mind and direct his enthusiasms somewhere else. She had always hated how her son had pined after the dark haired captain, aiming to be just like him. That desire had only gotten stronger after the Titans had breached the city, taking away his mother and father. The brunette boy owed everything to Levi who had taken him in and saved him after the tragic death of his friends. To him, there was no greater honor than assisting the older man.

But now those dreams were shattered and dispersed into thin air.

As he stared at his bleeding leg, Eren knew that what ever hope and dreams he had of standing as an equal by Levi’s side were slipping through his fingers and fading away.

He had not seen who had slashed him and truthfully at this moment it didn’t really matter whether someone had cut him by accident or purpose since it didn’t change the cruel fact that he was probably never going to walk properly again. In his childhood as a doctor’s son, Eren had seen enough injuries to know that this was a serious one. There was a large notch on the back of his leg and blood was pouring out fast. His tendon had been cut.

“No no no...This can't be happening,” Eren breathed heavily and hissed those words through his teeth. He barely felt the pain that would have made most recruits scream in pure agony and terror; the physical pain was nothing compared to the soul crushing mental agony he was experiencing. The bleeding was excessive and the instructors quickly rushed over to him, attempting to give him first airs and somehow stop the bleeding.

They had been flying through the forest using the 3d maneuver gear, targeting the titan training dummies when it had happened. One moment he had flown through the air, avoiding branches and titan dummies…the next, something or someone cut him into leg, cutting the wires and sending him crashing down onto the forest floor.

Cutting tendons on the titans' legs was an effective way to hinder them momentarily, but it was also an effective attack against a human being; a cruel way to hurt someone. He had not seen which one of the recruits had hit him, whether it was an accident or not. Many of the recruits had it out for him for his ideals and passion. Maybe someone had simply thought it to be fun to destroy his dreams so that he'd never make it to the Survey Corps after talking so highly of them and trying to inspire others to join them as well.

He had thought less of those who only wanted to enter the Military Police in hopes of an easier life, so it was no small wonder he had ended up disliked by the majority of the other recruits. Having someone constantly belittle you and judge your life choices probably didn’t sit well with most girls and boys of his age.

 _This is it, isn't it_? Eren thought as he ignored the outside world completely as he just stared at his busted leg that had lost all function due to cut tendon, _there is nothing I can do to help anyone. I can’t even battle the titans._

The forest floor beneath him started to turn red from his blood. One trainer tried to make the bleeding stop by applying pressure on the wound with their hands. However, blood kept seeping through the man’s fingers, painting them dark red Nothing the instructors said reached his ears and their voices felt oddly distant and muffled, unable to reach the young man who just stared at the pool of blood, wishing that he’d die from blood loss. Other recruits gathered around them, saying something to probably calm him down and reassure that everything was going to be ok, but Eren ignored them as well. They all felt faceless and distant.

 _This cannot be fixed. Even if I don't die from blood loss, I won't be able to walk properly with this,_ Eren thought as he closed his eyes, the adrenaline rushing through his body and making his head spin. The people tried to shake him to keep him in the waking world and going into shock but it was useless.

He finally lost consciousness.

* * *

 

“Eren Yeager...” Keith Shadis addressed Eren when he entered the infirmary, eying the boy who just sat on the bed with lifeless green eyes that had only few days ago burned with determination and great sense of purpose. Yeager wore a white blouse and his uniform's trousers, the other leg cut so that it was bare with bandages covering the nasty injury on his ankle. Thankfully the cut had been clean and the medics had managed to help the boy without too great of a risk of losing him, but still, they had not been able to fix the leg.

The instructor had to steel himself slightly when Eren finally seemed (or chose) to notice him, turning his head every so slightly so that their eyes met, looking as if he already knew exactly what the older male was going to tell him. The young man looked devastated, like a person who had lost all reason to live. His hopes and dreams had been taken away from him and there was nothing to replace the void they had left behind.

“Yes, sir?” The boy asked, his tone and look in those green eyes telling Keith to just get it over with and not stall. There was no point prolonging his suffering. It would be more merciful to just put him out of his misery.

“You...” the man started but had to pause in order to collect himself when he felt like those forest green eyes were staring directly into his soul. Not once in his life had telling someone that they were being dismissed due to health had been this hard.

“You are to be discharged from service due to health reasons, “ he finally said, “because of your injury, performing the duties of a soldier will be impossible,” Shadis continued only to notice that Eren's whole body was trembling now, even if the young man did try to control himself and not break down in front of him. No doubt Yeager had expected those words, but even though he had braced himself for the news, it didn't make the reality any less painful.

“I'm sorry Eren, I know this has to be hard for you,” the instructor added, unable not to feel sympathetic towards Carla's son, “your dreams were worth fulfilling.” With that, the bald man left Eren alone once more, only to hear a pained and devastated shriek of pure agony, hate and desperation. It sounded like a cry of a wild animal.

 

* * *

 

Levi watched and waited impatiently inside the almost completely dark house. Each passing hour and minute felt more agonizing than the previous one and he wanted nothing more than to have Eren back, to wrap his arms around him and never let go.

The raven black-haired man sharpened his blades as a part of his gear maintenance. It calmed him down and made the waiting slightly more tolerable. They were the same blades that had cut into Grisha, erasing Eren’s father from their life. He had always wanted to take the doctor’s place and remove him.

_I want to embrace Eren and never let him go or get into danger. He will need me like I need him. My perfect Eren._

It was late evening already and the winter had finally set in. The cold rain had turned into snow and it really reminded the captain of the time he had **_rescued_** Eren and removed those pesky Mikasa and Armin from their otherwise perfect lives. The few months he had let the boy play soldier had been devastatingly lonesome and each day he spent without Eren felt agonizing and seared his body and soul with longing. Each passing day felt just like the previous one...empty without his love.

He had of course observed Eren's progress through these couple of months and everything had gone just like he had feared. The boy had started making connections with others of is age slowly but surely. He was shunned at first for his strong ideals and dreams, but as time passed, his enthusiasm seemed to rub off on some other recruits who had taken a liking to him. Not only that, but Eren's scores in fighting and theory had been mediocre at best, making it clear to Levi that he was not fit for military life. If his friends didn't take the boy from him, his lack of skill certainly would.

 _I know it is cruel to let Eren live his dream for a moment only to tear it away from him, but he wouldn't survive a single mission or fight against titans_ , the black-haired man thought as he put the blades back to their holsters, ready for the time they'd be needed once more, whether it was for a titan or human.

Paying one of the recruits he trusted enough to injure Eren during a hectic training session had been easy enough, even if he would have to kill them in order to eliminate the possibility of that person blackmailing him in the future. After that, all the loose ends would be tied and Eren would not be able to leave him again.

_I won't let him._

The short captain let out a loud sigh as he finished his gear maintenance, running his fingers through his short dark hair.

 _Eren won't be able to walk properly anymore, even if the wound heals well,_ he thought and couldn't help but feel a sick sense of satisfaction knowing that the boy would be even more dependent on him now. Cut tendons were hard to fix with the current medical knowhow and no doubt the damage would be lasting. It was all a necessary evil and a way to ensure Eren’s safety in the future.

His ward had spent a week at the infirmary now, waiting for the wound to heal enough to get sent back home yet he had not heard or gotten a letter of any sort from the boy.

 _No doubt he feel devastated and fears that I'll think less of him,_ Levi thought with a dark and dreamy look in his grey eyes, _Eren probably thinks he is useless and weak. But that's my Eren, always thinking of humanity's best._

 _If only he had done, as I wanted him to, he wouldn't have to suffer like this. It is all his fault really_ , Levi reassured himself as he closed his emotionless looking grey eyes, imagining himself embracing and holding Eren once more, _but I will take care of him so it will be all right. Eren will be kept safe in here...away from the dangers and titans. Only I can touch him._

The captain rarely felt worried, not that he'd ever show it if he did, but when Erwin had questioned him about Eren's injury, he had been sure that he'd have to do something about his commander.

Needless to say, Smith had been furious; after all he had sworn to do something if Eren ever suffered in Levi’s care after he had killed those brats in cold blood. But no matter what, it all looked like an accident during training session. Some young recruit had simply been clumsy with swords, causing tremendous damage to Eren without meaning to.

For now it looked like Erwin was not a problem to him...and with Eren unable to continue as a soldier or do hard labor work, it certainly seemed like no one would come between them anymore. Even if Erwin suspected him, he was not stupid enough to come between him and Eren. The commander certainly was not ready to take care of Eren and leaving him to suffer would be unnecessarily cruel. For everyone’s interest, it was best that he got to take care of Eren.

“Eren is mine...” Levi murmured when he opened his eyes to face his reflection on the small mirror on the wall opposite to him, “this way he won't leave me and I can keep him away from the dangerous world,” he told his reflection who stared back at him with those cold, emotionless grey eyes, “I'm doing him a favor, he just doesn't know it.”

 

“Finally,” Levi scoffed when he heard sounds of horses outside the small house. He stood and moved towards the front door with slow and sure steps, knowing that they had brought his ward back home...where else could Eren go? Levi couldn’t help but feel happy as he thought how Eren had nowhere else to go but return to him. He had nothing left.

 _He is never going to leave me again,_ Levi knew and a sick satisfaction washed over him, knowing that this house was going to be Eren's cage and that he wouldn't survive outside it or without him.

Someone knocked on the door and it made the older man’s soul burn with longing and possessive need. Once Eren stepped through that door, he'd never leave, the captain was going to make sure of it.

 _Even though he has the keys_ _, he fears entering without my permission,_ Levi realized, _he fears that I won't accept him._ Oh, this was just too wonderful. By welcoming Eren back to their home with open arms and not judging him, he'd tie the boy emotionally to him for the rest of his life. He didn't need shackles, collars or leashes to keep Eren’s loyalty.

 

The short man’s footsteps echoed ever so slightly on the wooden floor as he walked to the front door, opening it to reveal non other than his ward standing outside with crutch to keep himself up. The few people passing by on the narrow street eyed the boy with pity and confusion reflecting in their eyes, whispering to each other probably how sad it was to see Eren in this state.

“Poor thing,” one old woman murmured to her husband, “dreamed of being a soldier like the captain.”

“With that injury he won't even be able to do any proper labor work...” a man muttered as he passed Eren with his friends, “Useless brat…”

“Eren,” Levi said quietly as the green-eyed teen hesitated and avoided eye contact with him, “welcome back home”. He stepped aside and let the younger man enter their home, closing the door so that they were once more alone...together and hidden away from the world.

“I heard what happened to you,” Levi said calmly, his tone neutral and expression completely unreadable, “why didn't you write to me?” the captain asked in slightly scolding manner which made Eren bite his lip in distress and shame.

For a moment he was completely silent and Levi could see tears forming in the teen's eyes that usually burned with determination and purpose.

“I failed you Levi,” he whispered and glanced down at his leg that was still bandaged. There was no way it would ever heal fully, “I couldn't even finish the training and join the Survey Corps to fight by your side,” the brunette almost cried out, only to find himself in Levi's tight embrace, “I can't protect anyone anymore with this injury. I failed my mother, father...Mikasa and Armin!”

“Shhh, it is ok Eren, you don't need to protect anyone, you are good as you are no matter what,” Levi assured Eren in comforting manner, feeling incredibly possessive of the wounded...crippled young man who was weeping against him, blissfully unaware that Levi was the source of almost all the horrible things happened to him.

Eren couldn't hold it in anymore. At the infirmary he had held it all in so that no one would see that he was weak, but now that he was alone with Levi who had accepted him instantly and without any second thoughts, it simply was too much for the young man to bear and he let it all out. The black-haired captain **almost** smiled with content and closed his eyes when he felt Eren wrap his arms around his lower back, returning the hug while letting out all the pain and sadness inside him. He dropped the crutch he had been holding and Levi gently helped him down onto the floor, his hand petting and caressing Eren's soft brown hair.

“There there, Eren...I've got you,” Levi comforted his prey and partner who had no one else left, “you haven't failed anyone and you don't have to worry about anything anymore, I will take care of you,” the older man whispered darkly and he could feel Eren's hands clutch his white shirt. “I promise.”

“Levi,” the green-eyed angel sobbed slightly, clearly afraid of the unknown future that was going to be even harder from now on, “I should have listened to you,” Eren stated as he started to calm down a bit. Levi could only imagine how painful it had to be for Eren. He had followed his dreams against his caretaker's wishes, only to end up with permanent injury...one he had caused.

The captain felt like he was going mad from Eren's scent and the feeling of his soft warm body hugging his more toned one. It felt like an eternity since he had held the boy in his arms and now that he had him again, he was never going to let go.

To the black-haired captain this was more than love; it was pure and primal need to own everything about Eren, to possess his mind and soul so fully that the younger man wouldn't have any other reason to exist than to be with him.

 _I'm sorry Eren, but this is the price you had to pay for disobeying me,_ Levi thought as he kissed his love's forehead gently, making Eren cast his gaze down in shame, b _ut no matter what, you'll be always mine and I love you for the passion you have...even if it has been quenched for now._

“I don't know what I should do now, Levi. I'm so lost...my wishes and dreams were taken from me,” Eren found himself saying only for Levi to take his face into his hands, forcing Eren to look into his cold-grey eyes, “I'm useless Levi! I failed my parents and friends...I can't even achieve Armin's dream of seeing the world beyond the walls anymore.”

“You'll find new ones eventually,” _ones I grant you_ , “it is enough for me to know you are alive and that nothing worse happened,” the commander stated, leaning closer to brush his lips feather lightly against Eren's, “you are my everything. There is nothing worthwhile outside those walls...only death and destruction lies beyond them. Your place is here with me. I'll take care of you like I've always done,” Levi purred, loving how hazy Eren's usually sharp eyes were now. Eren had tried escaping from his grasp, but he had cut the younger man’s wings before he had learned how to fly. Now he'd never leave the nest and cage he had created for him.

 _I killed your family and friends Eren.... and I hurt you because you tried to run from me,_ Levi thought as he finally pressed his lips against Eren's into a soft kiss, one that quickly turned into a passionate and needy one when something broke inside Eren, _but it was for your own good and_ _you can't escape me...I'll follow you to the end of the world if I have to and kill anyone who dares to come between us._

The boy clung to him desperately; kissing the older man like it was the first and last kiss he'd ever feel. Few of the boy's salty tears found their lips which made the kiss all the more sweeter to Levi who couldn't get enough of the intoxicating feeling, his grey eyes open while Eren's green ones where shut tight. He deepened the kiss, wanting to feel every inch of Eren’s body and taste him.

 _Mine...he is all mine now_ , Levi sighed in his mind, his grey eyes fixating on the bandaged leg that had sealed his prey’s fate..

A silence had fallen over the house with only the sounds of Eren's soft sobs piercing the silence as the two kissed, Levi's hand finding the boy's side to caress and comfort him. When Eren finally calmed down enough, the short captain swooped him up into his arms and carried the emotionally and physically exhausted boy upstairs and into their bedroom.

“Hold onto me, Eren,” Levi commanded his love and the young man quickly wrapped his arms around his shoulders and back of neck, hissing slightly in pain when his leg was moved so swiftly.

Levi felt like the darkness was swallowing his mind as he held the boy in his arms while ascending the short stairs up. His footsteps on the wooden floorboards sounded loud in the empty house and Eren buried his face into the slope of his neck, letting out a soft sob when he was finally set down onto a large bed.

“Does it hurt?” Levi asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed beside Eren. He had heard that Yeager had bled really badly. He’d have to make the recruit’s death a painful one, even if he was the reason of Eren’s pain.

“A little, Eren whispered softly and smiled sadly when Levi raised his hand to caress his cheek slightly. Levi leaned closer and brushed his lips against his love's once more, wanting to have another taste and fix of his favored drug that was Eren.

“I'm so sorry that you had to let go of your dreams Eren, I can't imagine what you are going through, Levi murmured, kissing his lover once more onto the lips, enjoying every second of it to the fullest. Eren's lips were so soft, and he was so pure, untainted by the world outside. They'd be happy, like they had been for a long time until the young man started to have these delusions and foolish dreams of joining the military. They didn't need anyone else in their life.

“You have nothing to fear, even if you can't walk anymore. Just stay with me and I'll take care of you Eren, like I've always done,” the grey-eyed man whispered and got onto the bed with the younger man who looked devastated. Eren's scent was so intoxicating and each kiss felt like drug to the captain and he was glad to be addicted; he just couldn't get enough and didn't want to.

 _I’ve wanted this for so long, Eren, I want to own every inch of your body. You belonged to me from the very first moment I saw you_ , Levi thought as he moved on the bed with cat's grace, settling behind the broken boy who was eying his surroundings. Only the cold silvery moon that shone behind the tarnished window granted the room light, making it look ominous and threatening. Levi’s hands found Eren's shoulders, starting to slowly massage them to ease his prey's stress and tension. This room was their sanctuary, one they had slept in for many years.  

“That's good Eren, relax,” Levi whispered against the boy's ear, his hot breath tickling the youth's neck, “just let me take care of you, please...I can sate all of your needs, no matter how embarrassing,” the dark-haired man purred, running his dexterous hands down his partner’s back, finger tips slightly digging into the flesh through the clothing so that the boy could feel him.

“Levi...I.” Eren murmured and started to breathe slightly faster when he felt his guardian press himself against his back. Levi felt so warm and comforting to him, so right...he just wanted to lose himself in the captain’s touch and forget about the world outside.

The room was dark with only them inside the house. The noises outside had slowly started to quiet down and it almost felt like they were separated from the rest of the world. It was just the two of them in the world they...Levi had created for him.

Eren swallowed and shifted slightly when he could feel Levi's hands move slowly across his sides to his front, feeling his stomach and chest. If the Yeager kid had turned around, he would have seen the predatory and possessive look in his guardian's cold grey eyes. He was like some demon from the old tales, wanting to possess a soul of someone pure. Levi’s hands could just as well be claws that dug into Eren's soul and the shadows the moon cast over the walls were his wings and horns.

 _Mine, he is mine..._ Levi thought, nuzzling and kissing the back of Eren's head slightly, loving how warm and soft Eren was even with the muscle he had developed in the training.

“C..captain Levi,” Eren gasped when Levi slipped his hands underneath his shirt to feel his toned stomach and chest for a moment, only to move them downwards to tease the rim of Eren's trousers.

“Shh, calm down Eren, I know your leg is hurting, so don’t move it...I just want to make you feel better, that's all,” Levi said simply as he fiddled with the boy's belt playfully before opening it with few graceful hand movements. Eren watched all enthralled as Levi loosened the leather belt and opened the few buttons. The captain quickly slipped his hand to fondle his prey's shaft before Eren could let out any words of protest.

 _Eren, I will make you so happy and satisfied within this gilded cage that you won't even notice it to be one,_ Levi thought possessively when he felt the boy tense up slightly in his lap, _I'll drown you in pleasure so that it will all feel like pleasant dream to you._

“It feels so much better when someone else touches you, doesn't it?” Levi asked quietly from Eren whose heart was racing now, his large green eyes widened slightly.

The brunette felt like he had butterflies in his stomach that stormed inside him, making him feel lightheaded and helped him not to focus on the radiating pain. His dreams had been taken away from him, but he still had Levi to comfort him and be there for him. The man had supported him as long as he could remember and even though it was painful right now, he knew he could trust the captain of the Survey Corps. If he couldn’t trust Levi, then who?

“Levi...” Eren whispered quietly and with tear stained eyes as the older man turned his head to claim his lips into a loving kiss, his hand slowly working Eren to arousal. He knew exactly where to touch to make Eren tremble in pleasure and have him moan out loud.

“I love you, always have,” the raven black-haired man whispered when their lips partner, his grey eyes gleaming with possessive need and dark intentions that went unnoticed by the younger man who was enthralled, his mind swept away by the wonderful pleasure. The short man’s hand moved up and down this prey’s cock, stroking it sensuously, making the younger male forget all about his injured leg.

The few whines of surprise and protests the brunette let out quickly died when he felt something he had not felt in a while...no one had touched him like this before. Sure he had played with himself many times when Levi was away (most often times fantasizing about him) but now that they were actually coming true, it felt unbearable and made him almost melt in Levi's embrace.

 _That's right Eren, I'll make you feel this good every night,_ Levi thought as he embraced Eren tightly, nuzzling his neck possessively, _I'll claim your body and heart... I've done this all for you so that we could be together and only I can touch and do this to you._

The older man closed his eyes and just enjoyed the soft and warm feeling of Eren's body pressing against his toned one, the boy's scent driving him mad with need and longing and a part of him just wanted to take the brunette right here and now, but it would make him scared and would strain his body too much. At this moment, one could see a glimpse of the captain’s true self, but it all went unnoticed by the enthralled boy who only sought comfort and pleasure.

“Does it feel good to you Eren?” Levi asked and couldn't help but bite the boy's shoulder gently, marking him. His dexterous fingers danced on Eren's hot and sensitive length, fingertips teasing the boy's crown and smearing the clear and warm pearls of pre around it, making his strokes even more wonderful.

“Y...yeah,” Eren gasped, his tear stained green eyes hazy from pleasure. The younger man arched his back deliciously against Levi whose palm was now fully coated in the younger man's pre, the slick fingers not giving the brunette any mercy, “More Levi, please,” Eren begged and closed his eyes tight, thrusting desperately into his older lover's hand, wanting to reach his climax.

“I will numb your pain,” Levi stated and licked the spot he had bit, starting stroke and please the younger man harder to get him to climax, “I’ll make you forget everything about the outside world and drown you in pleasure.” They had all the time in the world and Eren was not going anywhere anymore.

He couldn't run or hide,” go ahead, spill yourself into my hand Eren, I will take care of you until the end of our days,” Levi whispered quietly against his ear, as if the boy's climax would be a seal on the deal that he'd belong to him.

Eren's whole body was trembling now and he couldn't keep down the constant soft gasps and moans of pleasure that kept escaping his lips. Each stroke he got from Levi felt so good and heavenly, brining him close and closer to his climax that was so close now. Just a little bit more and he'd feel so good and forget all about the pain.

“Come for me Eren, I know you want to. There is no need to hold it back,” Levi continued, his teeth grazing his prey's ear, “I have all the time in the world to make you mine.”

Finally, with a desperate cry of pleasure, Eren came, his body shaking slightly as he spilled his cum into Levi's awaiting hand that kept stroking his oversensitive shaft to make it an orgasm to remember.

The captain’s cold grey eyes were half lid when the boy relaxed against him, Eren’s body overtaken by the sense of lethargy his orgasm had brought him. He was tired and with a thin layer of sweat on his brow, those green eyes dreamy and tired looking.

“You did good Eren...” Levi murmured and kissed the boy's brow as he wiped his hand onto the younger man's trousers, “you have nothing to worry about anymore, I will always be here for you,” He assured and petted the brunette's head, his fingers raking through the soft and silky hair.

_You belong to me now…I’ve won and there is no escape for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
